15 DIAS DE TORTURA!
by shane-tshurahab-vane05
Summary: Que cambios sucederían si estas castigado con tu nemesis por 15 días, incomunicados en el Bosque Prohibido, cambiaría sus sentimientos? cap 15 up! CAP FINAL! LEMMON! RELACIONES HOMOSEX QUEDAS ADVERTIDA O !
1. Prologo

Autora: Espero que les gusta esta historia y que me dejenjen un review

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro…

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy… los nemesis. Era la perfecta clasificación para ellos, dos seres completamente diferentes que se complementaban:

Uno era valiente, le gustaba ayudar a los demas, era sensible, generoso, si alguien estaba en peligro, lo ayudaba sin importar quien fuera, no le importaba la posición social y le brindaba su amistad sin importar a que casa perteneciera, su unico defecto era que no sabia que como amar 

El otro era cobarde, no se arriesgaba a ayudar a nadie si el mismo salia perdiendo, disfrutaba el dolor de los demas, su posición social era fundamental y eran muy pocas las personas a las que le brindaba su amistad, sus verdaderos amigos eran esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines.

Definitivamente los Gryffindor y Slytherin nunca se llevarían bien…

Pero que era lo que pasaba últimamente, ya no habían mas peleas, mas insultos ni estrategias para derrotar al otro en cualquier cosa, que era lo que en verdad querían talvez un poco de amistad???

Sala Común de Slytherine

- Estoy harto de todo esto, no quiero que me sigan, asi que vayan dandose cuenta que quiero estar SOLO!!!- dijo Draco totalmente irritado- y si me encuentro a alguno cerca de mi los congelo y los entierro debajo del Lago para que nadie los encuentre- eh ahí una pista hacia donde se dirigia

Sala Común de Gryffindor

- Estoy bien, solo quiero estar un rato solo, quisiera pensar que talvez mi padrino saque la cabeza por esa chimenea o que talvez algún estudiante me traiga otra de esas citas de Dumbledore, para seguir con mis clases- decia harry sin mirar a nada en especifico

- Si necesitas algo solo avisanos

- No se preocupen, es solo una vuelta para despejarme- dice mostrando una triste sonrisa

Draco Malfoy se encontraba escondido atrás de un arbol, quería desahogarse, quería tener a alguien que lo acompañase en su dolor…

- Que raro San Potter, tiene que venir a joderme la vida hasta aquí

- Friégate Malfoy o tendre que congelarte y usarte como piñata

- Y tu crees que me das miedo, estoy lo bastante irritado como para que tu vengas a deshacerte de mi hermosa paz

- Que pasaría si esta perfecta enemistad, terminara con un Gryffindor y un Slytherin odiandose a muerte… – decía una voz misteriosa-eso tendre que verlo- decia mientras ponía una sonrisa de medio lado

Al dia siguiente

En el Gran Comedor, ya era hora de entregar las cartas:

- Al parecer Draco… estas… irritado???

- MALDITO POTTER… COMO TE ATREVISTE???- grito Draco lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran

- Que te pasa Malfoy… pareces una bomba a punto de explotar???- dijo inocente

- Esta me la vas a pagar…

Los dos se encontraban encima de la mesa de Gryffindor

_- ¡Aguamenti!- _Draco le tira un chorro de agua

_- ¡Ascendio!- _Harry hace levitar el agua para que no le caiga

_-¡Bombarda!_- Draco le manda una explosión, pero Harry logra protegerse

_-¡Impedimenta!- ¡Incarcero!- _Hary ata a Draco pero es impedido por Snape y McGonagall

- _¡Expelliarmus!_- Grita McGonagall, haciendo que Harry y Draco salgan disparados hacia mesa de Ravenclow

- Vayan a mi despacho ahora y no quiero ningun otro problema- dijo fijando su vista en todas las mesas

En el despacho de McGonagall

- Es completamente inaceptable ese comportamiento, asi que de camino aquí planee su castigo… van a estar aislados de todos sus compañeros por 12 días, es un castigo perfecto para ustedes, los van a cumplir en una cabaña en el bosque prohibido, y si me doy cuenta que se escapan, tienen problemas, o simplemente realizan magia, su castigo será peor…

- Pero profesora, esta diciendo que nos dejara solos, haciendo trabajos al estilo muggle y incomunicados!!!

- Si Señor Malfoy, esta en lo correcto y a partir de mañana empezara su castigo

- Definitivamente este será el peor castigo…- pensaron los 2 chicos

CONTINUARA…

Nota de la autora:

Espero que les haya gustado este capi… xfa reviews!!!


	2. Día 1

**·´¯·­» **Día 1 **«­·´¯·**

**By Shane-tshurahab-vane05**

Autora: Espero que les gusta esta historia y que me dejenjen un review

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro…

Espero que les guste este capi y gracias a los que me dejaron reviews:

Cerdo Volador: Si a mi tambien me gustan esos fanfics espero te guste este capi

Palo-Darksly: Gracias y espero tambien te guste este capi

pattypotter09: No te preocupes no solo son 12 si no 15!!!

juliett sophie: Gracias por leer tambien mi otro fanfic y que bueno que te haya gustado, te iba a deir que si podrías ser mi beta, solo si quieres y puedes!, mi correo s maryi (guion bajo) v (arroba) hotmail (punto ) com, agregamen al msn xfa, eso es respondiendo a "Gracias al Whiskey" y de una vez gracias por tus reviews

chocolana: tienes mucha razon _HARRY Y DRACO FOREVER_

Neko-Fafa: Seguro no te gusto mucho la primera parte buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! -lloro- espero te guste este capi lo modifique un monton de veces a ver como quedaba mejor…snif… gracias por tus criticas, y yo no soy muy buena para criticas constructivas asi que por adelantado, soy una fracaso para todo eso, pero espero te guste este capi

Lado.Oscuro: Que bueno que te gustó y aquí esta el segundo capi!!!

Y a los que no me dejan review pero me leen: xfa un review y como dice Neko-Fafa o talves piensen ustedes:

-Tarada!!! Te dejo review pero como soy aninomo no lo ves y no puedo, ASÍ QUE NIÑA TONTA HABILITA LA OPCION PARA RECIBIR MIS REVIEWS!!!

-gomen ne… gomenasai- dice como hacen los japoneses (reverencia o algo asi)

-ah y tras de eso la muy idiota se cree bilingüe (VIRUS)

- Oyeme no se vale!!!... sinif…. Yo solo…. Snif… buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-llora desconsoladamente

- Bueno, como la mocosa se fue a refugiar a los brazos de su mama y creo que ya me viene a agarrar a patadas o mejor dicho a sillaz…-sale corriendo

- Maldito virus!- deja la silla al lado- bueno ahora si los dejo para que lean el capi y porfa dejenme reviews yo voy a tratar de habilitar la opción para que me dejen reviews anonimos…

Pensarán esta chica tiene problemas mentales… y si…. Seguro tengo problemas mentales….

**·´¯·­» **Día 1 **«­·´¯·**

**By Shane-tshurahab-vane05**

Draco y Harry se dirigían hacia la cabaña. La cabaña era de madera, tenía 2 ventanales lo suficientemente grandes como para meter un unicornio, era del doble de tamaño que la cabaña de Hagrid, la puerta tenía una parte de un vidrio diluido.

La casa por dentro era sencilla, la sala tenía 2 sofás uno rojo con líneas en amarillo y un logo de Gryffindor y el otro un sofá verde con líneas grises y un logo de Slytherin, la cocina era unicamente una mesa con 4 sillas y en una esquina cocina (para cocinar), al final de la casa habían 2 puertas cada uno con su logo, lo cual significaba que eran las habitaciones y una puerta al final del pasillo que era el baño

En el centro de la mesa había un sobre celeste

- Espero que les guste esta cabaña, será mi proxima casa y bueno espero que te guste en especial a ti Harry, porque quiero que me vengas visitar constantemente o al menos los días que puedas con Hermione y Ron, ah se me olvidaba, portate bien!!! Atte: Hagrid- Harry se alegro- que bien! esta será la casa de Hagrid!

- Que fue tan malo, como para que me castigues así Merlín???- dijo Draco de la forma mas teatral posible- cierto… conocerte Potter!!!

- Gracias Malfoy, yo también te odio y si pudiera devolver el tiempo y buscar el pleito en otra parte lo haría!!!- rodo los ojos

- Si no mal recuerdo, el que empezó todo esto fuiste tú, no debiste meterte con mi familia

- De que estas hablando???- pregunto Harry sin saber a lo que se refería- tu fuiste el que me grito en medio de mi espectacular cena

- Entonces el imbecil de Potter no sabe "aparentemente" que Rita Skeeter publicó en el profeta: "Según el adolescente Harry James Potter y sus contundentes pruebas, la familia Malfoy en especial su padre y madre, han estado haciendo visitas a lugares totalmente inesperados, al parecer son seguidores del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" y por desgracia mía metieron a mi padre y madre a la Prisión de Azkaban

- Lo siento Draco pero si no te has dado cuenta, no hemos salido a ninguna parte, no quisiera ver a Rita Skeeter ni en pintura y simplemente no me interesan lo que tu o tu familia hagan o dejen de hacer…

- Para publicar una noticia, no es necesario hacerla de frente…

- Malfoy, me da igual si me crees o no sabes?- dijo sin tomarle importancia

-Muy bien, si eso no es cierto entonces al menos tengo la seguridad que habrá una hermosa puerta que me impida ver tu horrorosa cara

- Creeme, que para mí no es ningun placer estar aquí Malfoy y ademas contestando a tu "aclaración"…no me interesa que no quieras ver tu cara, entendido???

- Tu no sabes diferenciar cierto???

- De que hablas?

- Soy el chico mas cotizado del colegio… por algo será!!!

- Eso es para las niñas tontas que necesitan anteojos

- Me estas retando- alzo la ceja

- No… solo digo la verdad

-Oh si es cierto… no puedes ser cotizado porque siempre estas con la sangre-sucia y con la comadreja Weasley

- O talvez porque yo no le tomo mucha importancia a eso- lo corto enfadado

- O para que no admitirlo… no tienes potencial o sencillamente eres gay!!!

- Bien que lo deseas Malfoy- dio por finalizada la discusion

Por la ventana entro un pergamino en forma de boca

- Hola chicos si ya se han acomodado quiero decirles que espero que se acomoden porque sus dias van a ser bastante largos- era la voz de McGonagall

- Excelente, muy buena noticia- dijo Harry con sarcasmo

- Draco… acerca de articulo ya vimos que fue alguien que quiso que ustedes dos se pelearan no se publico en el profeta, al parecer alguien les desea el mal a ustedes 2

- Profesora quisiera hablar con el Profesor Snape, podría decirle que averigue eso… de mi parte???

- Eso Draco lo hablaremos despues, por lo pronto acomódense y que pasen una feliz tarde!!!

- Muy bien

- No me piensas pedir disculpas, digo te acabas de dar cuenta que te equivocaste

- No pienso disculparme, nunca lo he hecho y definitivamente no empezaré ahora- dijo inexpresivamente

- Puta webon… no sabes cuando rendirte

- Vaya que mal hablado…

- Mira no me vengas con eso paliducho, gay y tras de todo… hueles a pedos de perros

- O.O –gotita anime- no sabes que lo que acabas de decir es realmente estupido!!!

- Ah, si -rascandose la nuca- que no sabes que los pedos de perros son mas potentes que los de las personas???

- Estas drogado- cansinamente

- Talvez es que hasta ahora me hace efecto el Wiskey de Fuego

- O.O tomas?

- No, solo quería aligerar la carga

- Potter, yo sabia que eras estupido, pero… no llegues a excesos-movio la cabeza negativamente

Harry estaba raro por lo que acababa de pasar, lo unico que podía recordar antes de venirse es que Hermione le dio una pocion para aminorar la carga de estar con Malfoy por los próximos días, asi que para tranquilizarse un poco habia decidido mandarle a sus padrinos (con los cuales de un tiempo para aca, se estaban llavando bien con él) una carta para avisarles sobre su castigo y así de paso, ver si podría haber algo que le mandaran para distraerse en su "Tregua Temporal" como había decidido denominarlo McGonagall…

- Que tregua temporal ni que ocho cuartos!- grito Harry- lo único que quiere McGonagall es que seamos amigos ¡Vieja Loca!

(De pronto Draco entro en el cuarto de Harry)

- Vaya si que cambias cuando no estas en el cole-dijo recostándose al marco de la puerta

- Es que lo que pasa es que mione me dio una pócima para aligerar la carga de tener que soportarte los proximos días…

- Asi que fue por eso que te comportaste tan estupido ahora???, bueno, mas estupido de lo normal???

- Malfoy –dijo cariñosamente – no te digas estupido!!!

- Ja ja Potter, dije estupido!!!, no dije el chico mas inteligente de todo Hogwards, o que? se te olvidaba

- No , no se me olvidaba… solo me estaba acordando que HERMIONE ES LA CHICA MAS INTELIGENTE Y LA DE MEJOR NOTA en todo Hogwards

- Si talvez, pero tu no me llegas ni a los talones, es mas agradece que tienes la maravillosa suerte de estar aquí con el grandioso Malfoy

- Que te pasa… en serio a eso se le llama suerte???- dijo burlonamente

- De hecho muchas desearían estar en tu lugar

- Entonces yo con mucho gusta le daría mi campo a cualquiera… lo malo es que no le desearía a nadie, ni a mi peor enemigo, que estuviera aqui

- Potter, Potter, Potter,-mueve la cabeza negativamente

- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy- repite para molestar a Draco- no sabes perder

- No, porque nunca lo hecho, en cambio… me imagino que tu estas tan acostumbrado a esto que no te acuerdas ni siquiera las veces que has ganado

- Como se que esta pelea podría durar toda la noche -rodo los ojos- te podrí decir que continuaramos en otra parte

- mmm… como veo que ya guardaste la cosas en tu armario y yo no, estoces te parece si seguimos en la sala?

Ya en la Sala, Draco se dirigió hacia su cuarto, ya que quería un poco de paz

- Te parece si hacemos una tregua temporal???, digo… me divierto muchisimo peleando contigo y todo eso pero… estaremos encerados bastante tiempo…

- Esta bien, te daré el honor de que me puedas hablar sin que discutamos- dijo Draco saliendo del cuarto ondeando su capa y dirigiendose a la refrigerdosa por un poco de fresco- pero solo será mientras este encerrado aquí contigo

- Entonces llevaremos las cosas en paz, solo mientras tengamos el castigo???

- No te pedíria bandera blanca en el cole en el colegio, ni aunque me pagarán... y lo sabes- dijo Draco de espaldas a Harry

- No espero eso de ti Malfoy… Buenas Noches!!!- y se dirigio a su habitación

- Definitivamente este castigo traera cambios de 180 grados…!- pensaron los dos al tiempo que se acostaban en sus respectivos cuartos

A partir de mañana tendremos un carácter diferente???…

CONTINUARÁ….

**Nota de la autora:**

**Gracias a los que me leen y porfa un review de nuevo, nada les cuesta…**


	3. Día 2

**·´¯·­» **Día 2 **«­·´¯·**

**By Shane-tshurahab-vane05**

Autora: Espero que les gusta esta historia y que me dejenjen un review

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro…

Gracias a los que siguen mi historia, en especial a:

Palo-Darksly: Que bueno que te haya gustado… aquí viene este capi, espero te guste y me dejes algún otro review

Erynea: Y bueno… gracias por el review y aqui esta el tercer capi… espero te guste

dany (juliett sophie): Oye creo que tu haces lo mismo que yo!!!

Los descargas y luego te desconectas para no leerlo en la pag… si es asi… wow k bien…

Sorrypor no pasartelo primero… ya el proximo si te lo pasare

estefania : Si al parecer no me llego el review… espero te guste este capi!!!

pattypotter09 : No puedo creerlo… este es el capi mas largo que hecho… te prometo que me voy a esmerar en algún capi para que quedes satisfecha… yo misma a veces no quedo satisfecha con algunos fics por ser tan cortos… y yo lo hago!!!, pero hay veces en los que si se allargan quedan feos… asi que no se… siento que me quedaría pesimo pero ya te dije: me voy a esmerar en algún capi para que quedes satisfecha… gracias por el review

Hiromi Koizumi: Gracias por tu review… espero te guste este capi

Cerdo Volador: Bueno… para que se besen, se toquen y se abrazen XD… falta mucho… sería ir demasiado rapido y arruinar la historia desde el principio…pero y voy a hacer que lo besos, no sean nada… comparado con el lemmon que tengo planeado… y si no te gusta el lemmon ups!!! Gracias por el review

Y como he dicho un monton de veces… gracias a los que me lean pero no me dejan review y Xfa no sean malitos y un review… ahora si ¡Al capi!

**·´¯·­» **Día 2 **«­·´¯·**

**By Shane-tshurahab-vane05**

Un grito hizo que Harry despertara de su sueño…

- Auxilio, no hay comida!!!- dijo Draco desesperado- ¡Malditos elfos domesticos ya son las 8:00 a.m. y no me han traido mi desayuno!- dijo poniendo un puchero, estaba sentado sobre la mesa con las manos cruzando su pecho y frunciendo el ceño

- No es por nada Draco pero pareces un niño pequeño- dijo desesperezandose- hagamos algo…saca de la refri 3 huevos y mortadela y lo demas lo hago yo esta bien???- dijo de la forma en que una madre le dice a su hijo, es decir de forma ¿cariñosa? (tengan en cuenta que se acaba de levantar porque lo despertaron!)

- Que te hace pensar que soy tu criado?- dijo retandolo

- No eres mi criado tienes razon, yo hago mi desayuno y tu haces el tuyo!

- De todas formas no comería lo que tu me dieras, prefiero morirme de hambre- dijo esperando una respuesta convicente

- Haz lo que quieras, no es mi problema!- dijo dirigiendose a la cocina

Mientras que Harry se preparaba su desayuno Draco se bañaba, al salir del baño a Draco le llego un delicioso olor a carne y unas voces que venian desde la sala…

- Potter que huele tan bien…

- Vinieron los elfos domesticos y dejaron el desayuno- dijo Harry escondiendo una sonrisa- ah y le dije a mis tíos que me mandaran una T.V. para no aburrirnos

- Sabes que este desayuno esta delicioso –Draco veía las acciones de Harry, y como no respondía- no sabes lo que te estas perdiendo

- Que bueno que te gustó, yo comí lo mismo y me supo delicioso

- Pero si yo ví cuando tu estabas haciendo tu…-atando cabos sueltos- esto fue lo que cocinaste tu???

- Mi familia es muggle que querías que hiciera… te toca lavar los platos!- decía mientras entraba al baño, lo único que Harry oyó fue un grito que hacían de su nombre

Harry salió del baño totalmente fresco, se sorprendió al encontrar a Draco en la mesa de la cocina, haciendo una tarea, el chico vestia una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla (N/A: naaaa, es que estos chicos con todo se ven super sexy)

- Mandaron las tareas que dejaron ayer- decia mirando fijamente sus tareas- tus tareas, creo que son pociones y encantamientos

- Y las tuyas???

- Las mismas tuyas

- Y porque no dices nuestras tareas?!- dijo Harry exasperado

- Porque…no!!!

- Uy esta bien, que mal genio que andas!!!

- Es que tu comida me cayó mal! Y ademas no me hace bien lavar platos!

- No dijimos que haríamos una tregua???

- Esta bien, pero es que que harías si fuera que haces una tregua contigo, es decir es totalmente difícil, podría hacerla hasta con la comadreja Weasley pero ten en cuenta que eres tu!!!- dijo Draco maliciosamente y escupiendo veneno en cada palabra

- Callate, hurón!- fue todo lo que pudo responder

- ¿Qué? El Cara Rajada se quedó sin palabras?

- No Malfoy, es que tus palabras no me afectan en lo mas minimo!!!- y se dirigio hacia el sofá

Aquella sería una tarde muy larga, si Draco no cumplía su palabra de por lo menos llevarse bien, acabarían matandose uno al otro y aunque en el fondo deseaba al menos romperle el cuello, McGonagall, se daría cuenta y sus 2 semanas de tortura podrían ser recompensadas con 1 mes, total todo lo bueno tenia algo malo…

- Esta bien, yo voy a cumplir mi palabra y no te voy a odiar tanto…

- Yo si te voy a odiar, pero al menos no te lo haré saber- dijo Harry sonriente

- Es que al menos no podrías guardar el secreto-dijo Draco feliz porque las cosas no cambiarían tanto- de una vez te digo, prende la luz porque esta anocheciendo y para que las lechuzas se den cuenta donde estamos y poder entregar **_nuestras_** tareas!

- Dijiste nuestras-pregunto Harry sorprendido

- Quise decir- carraspeó un poco- mi… al diablo, si! Dije nuestras tareas que no puedes dejarme en paz cara rajada

- Por Merlin Draco no es egoísta…bueno sí pero por el momento no!!!

- Estupido Potter!... un momento ¿Cómo me acabas de llamar?

- Malfoy ¿Porque?

- No… tu me llamaste Draco¿Con que derecho me llamas así?

- Con el derecho que tengo al ser tu compañero de cuarto, al ser compañero de castigo, y al tener que hacer una tregua contigo para que el maldito castigo termine menos pesado, asi que si te da la regalada gana de decirme Harry no me enojaría

- Esta bien Harrrrrrrrry- dijo un poco difícil porque se estaba apretando la garganta

- No seas ridiculo

- Esta bien, pero no te acostumbres a que te diga así!!!

- Si, si, como sea-dijo harto- hagas lo que hagas me avisas estaré… afuera leyendo un libro

- Entonces las mañas de la tonta sabelotodo se te pegaron???- dijo burlón

- No te metas con mis amigos, ellos no te han hecho nada- dijo malhumorado

- A si es cierto!!! es que tus noviecitas Ronna y Hermione son…

- Te dije que no te metas con mis amigos…-sonrio con autosuficiencia- a menos que quieras que le cuente a todos los del colegio que Draco se orina en los pantalones- y con un hechizo hizo que el vaso con agua que tenía el Slytherin se mojara el pantalón

- Maldito Harry-dijo levantandose bruscamente de su asiento- te la voy a dejar pasar porque al menos se que lo que a mi me pase, te va a pasar a ti _¡Aguamenti!_

- _¡Ascendio!- ¡Opuggno!-_ dirige su varita hacia unas cajas y se las tira a Draco encima

Entra otra un pergamino en forma de boca

McGonagall: Veo que han usado 3 hechizos, hací que son 3 días mas de castigo y mas les vale no utilizar ningún otro hechizo, no quiero protestas porque no voy a cambiar de opinión

- Vez Harry, esto es por tu culpa!!!- grito Draco dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación la cual pasado unos segundos, fue tirada fuertemente por un Draco tatalmente enfurecido

- Lo acepto, fue mi culpa, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo vencido- ¿Por qué me tiene que dejar con las palabras en la boca?

CONTINUARÁ….

**Nota de la autora:**

**Trate de alargarlo un poco pero luego terminaría arruinandolo asi que hasta aquí por ahora reviews xfa**


	4. Día 3

**·´¯·­» **Día 3 **«­·´¯·**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro…

**Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron review:**

**Estefanía: No, no voy a cambiar las personalidades de Harry y Draco… asi que tranx**

juliett sophie: Gracias por ser mi beta y mira ya le hice los cambios, espero te guste como quedó, a mi la vdd me encantó como ya te dije, grax

**Anonima: Aquí esta el capi, ya que no quiero** morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa, espero te guste muajajjajaja

Palo-Darksly: Gracias por el review y como ya dije grax x el review

Tambien quería decir que espero que chocolana, Cerdo Volador, pattypotter09, Neko-Fafa, Lado.Oscuro, erynea y Hiromi Koizumi me sigan, y si me siguen en el fanfic xfa un review acuerdense uds fueron mis primeros review en este fanfic jeje ahora si los dejo con la historia… 

**·´¯·­» **Día 3 **«­·´¯·**

**Unos picotazos en la ventana hicieron que el rubio despertará sobresaltado, era su lechuza con un gran paquete atado en las patas. Draco lo abrio y vio que era una carta de sus amigos, Blaise y Pansy. Sabiendo lo que decian, la leyo perezosamente.**

**_Querido Draco_**

**_Como estas, espero que bien aunque con el cara-rajada no se. Siento tener que decírtelo pero nos pusieron a hacer un trabajo en parejas, lo malo es que nos tocó a nosotros hacer parejas con la comadreja y la sangre sucia, yo tendré que hacer el trabajo con la comadreja y Pansy con la sangre sucia, por lo que el trabajo consiste en que habrá que pasar tiempo con ellos cuidando un éstupido bebé de juguete, como según dijo la profesora de Cuidado de Funciones Domesticas, habrá que cuidar que tome leche, cambiarle el pañal, checar su salud, atenderlo como un bebé de verdad, esto será solo por 5 días y deberás de estar revisando el aparato que tiene en la parte de atrás, ya que es lo que tomará en cuenta la profesora… sin mas que decir, me despido esperando que estés bien y con tu salud mental intacta y por cierto … Pansy te manda saludos… Chao _**

**Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson **

**PD: Tu pareja es Potter**

**- Excelente, una razón mas para verle la cara al estupido de Potter **

- Draco Lucius Malfoy te podrías callar, hay gente como yo que necesita dormir.- se escucho de repente una vos soñolienta.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta ya son las 11:00 a.m. .- dice un molesto Draco

- Y que?- dice Harry mientras intentaba dormir de nuevo

- Que según esta carta los bebe comienzan a funcionar a las doce en punto

- A que te refieres?- dice entrando al cuarto de Draco, sin camisa y con el pantalón de la pijama

- Toma lee la carta- Draco le pasa la carta a Harry mientras le mira el abdomen y inconscientemente se sonroja, él simplemente duerme con un pijama de seda verde- Sabes, el día esta perfecto

- Por si no te has dado cuenta- dice Harry mientras se sienta en la cama de Draco para leer la carta- el día esta muy frio y en un rato lloverá…

- Es por eso que me gusta este día, yo _odio_ los días soleados, me encantan los días frios y por si fuera poco hoy no tendremos que ir a clases… por tu culpa- dijo esta frase en un susurro para luego con su voz habitual decir - es excelente, simplemente perfecto… asi que si quieres te vas bañando tú, yo por el momento haré un chocolate caliente

- Sabes cocinar? -exclamo sorprendido Harry

- Dije chocolate caliente, mi madre me enseño a hacerlo y como cuando era pequeño mis padres no me…- se reprocho mentalmente, no debía mostrar sus debilidades- enseñaron. Si. no me enseñaron a cocinar y con eso de los elfos domesticos cambian en todos lados, me dijo que si nadie sabia lo que me esperaba un chocolate caliente era lo mejor

- Ya entiendo, tu madre tiene razón, asi que me iré a bañar!- dijo Harry finalmente- Y no me salgas con que te enfermas- rodo los ojos- porque no te quisiera cuidar

- Me puedo cuidar yo solo- le aclaro - y si lo haces o no, no me afecta

Cualquier persona que conociera a Draco Malfoy podría apostar que ese chico era lo suficientemente obstinado como para no hacer lo que le mandaban, su regla principal _es_ "Soy un Malfoy, y un Malfoy hace lo que quiere en cualquier circunstancia", así que lo primero que hizo fue calentar agua para el chocolate y salir un rato. Comenzaba a lloviznar, dentro de poco tiempo caería unatormenta y acabaría totalmente enfermo, pero en días como ese se acordaba de su pasado…

Flash Back

Un niño de aproximadamente 8 años caminaba al lado de una mujer de vestido azul, atraía las miradas de hombres que la deseaban pero la desilusión pasaba por sus ojos al ver el fruto su matrimonio

- Mama puedes comprarme un helado

- Draquito, pero si va a llover!- dijo cariñosamente agachándose hacia su bebe

- No importa mama yo quiero un helado!- dijo con un puchero y cruzando los brazos sobre su pequeño pecho

- Hay Draquito en carácter te pareces mucho a tu padre… esta bien te compraré un rico helado, pero si te enfermas no me digas que no te dije nada!

- Si mama, yo aceptaré las consecuencias, vas a ver que no me voy a enfermar- dijo poniendo su sonrisita de niño bueno

Había llegado la noche y Draco no podía hablar bien, estaba muy caliente y le dolía mucho la cabeza

- Mama me duele mucho la cabeza

- Lucius, Draco está muy caliente y no puede hablar bien, me acaba de decir que le duele la cabeza, ¿Qué tendrá?

- Debe ser calentura, que le diste de comer, les dije que no salieran a comer- Lucius alzó a su hijo de forma cariñosa- yo los hubiera llevado otro día y asi comeríamos los tres juntos

- Vez, te dije que no te comieras ese helado…- le reprochó maternalmente su madre

End Flash Back

Esa noche su padre y su madre se quedaron cuidándolo hasta que le bajará un poco la fiebre, al día siguiente su padre no había ido a trabajar y junto con su madre lo cuidaron hasta altas horas de la noche, al poco tiempo de haberlo cuidado ya se había recuperado y su padre le dio como recompensa, por haber sido fuerte, un gran oso de peluche… ese era el tesoro mas preciado, ya que después de eso llegó Voldemort y arruinó toda su felicidad… por eso era que adoraba esa clase de días, los días en que todavía podía recordar el amor de su familia…

Harry llevaba alrededor de 4 horas esperando a Draco, esta preocupado, (si, preocupado), desde que se fue a bañar una hora después, el bebe estaba llorando, a Harry le ponían los nervios de punta y tras de eso Draco llevaba mucho tiempo afuera y estaba lloviendo a cantaros, ya llevaba alrededor de 8 tazas de chocolate y el maldito muñeco lloraba como magdalena, lastima que no se podía matar, porque sencillamente…era un muñeco de plastico

- Siento haber salido tan temprano y venir hasta ahora- dijo Dracotitiritando de frío

- Un _Lo siento_ no es suficiente, sabes que estuve cuatro horas esperándote- le espetó furioso

Draco rodó los ojos

- Que no vas a decir nada en tu defensa.- dijo un enfurruñado harry

- Oye no te dije que me esperaras, lo que yo haga de mi vida es mi problema, no lo escuchaste? - dijo finalmente cansado por tantos reclamos, estuvo cuatro horas bajo la lluvia y ni siquiera le preguntaba si estaba bien

- Pues da la casualidad que estaba lloviendo y no quería que te enfermaras, recuerdas lo que te dije en la mañana-dice haciendo memoria y alcanzando una toalla- no te pienso cuidar si te enfermas, pero nooo tenías que ser lo suficientemente terco como para salir y enfermarte

- Quien dice que estoy enfermo snif - _y _toma la toalla que le da Harry- estaría res…res… achuuu! resfriado

- Ah, claro tú no estas resfriado, el hecho que estés todo mojado -Harry ve el cuerpo de Draco totalmente mojado y siente un cosquilleo en las mejillas- estésun poco rojo y por lo que veo…congelándote, no es signo para un futuro resfrío

- Ves lo que te dije… no-estoy-resfriado achuuu!

- Draco- dijo con paciencia- _ya-estas-resfriado_, que no entiendes!-dijo manteniendo toda la calma posible- pareces un niño chiquito que no entiende razones

- Un niño chiquito- dijo escéptico- que yo sepa el niño chiquito eres tu, porque no sabes ni como cuidar un… snif… bebe- Draco enarco una ceja

- No me cambies el tema si!!!

- Sabes que no puedes ganar en este tema, cierto!- apuntó _Draco,_ entonces

- Esta bien, en eso no puedo ganar, pero al menos en vez de cuidar a un solo muñeco molesto y tedioso, voy a tener que cuidar a un huron, necio, malcriado, malagradecido y tras de todo enfermo -dijo mientras veía que Draco se ofendía con cada palabra… **- Toma el bebe un rato, iré a preparar un poco de pan con mantequilla y un poco de te de menta… para que se te baje un poco la fiebre o lo que tengas**

**- Dije que no necesitaba de tus cuidados Potter- se sienta en su sofa **

**- Si Malfoy, como sea -rodó los ojos cansinamente, inconscientemente saco un tema que nada que ver- que no te aburres de insultar a las demás personas-pregunto un poco irritado**

**- Porque sales con ese tema???**

**- Porque jamás en mi vida había visto a alguien que tuviera ese horrible hobbie, es mas estoy tan acostumbrado a que nos insultes que ya no me interesa lo que digas**

**- Nos?- mirada pensativa-…snif… a si, comadreja sangre-sucia y tu cara rajada**

**- Que tienes en contra de Hermione- dándole la taza de té a Draco y sentándose en su propio sillón - ella no te ella hecho nada**

**- No puedo creer que este hablando aquí contigo sin pelearnos, pero contestando a tu pregunta, ella es muggle, me –traga saliva ruidosamente- supera, por muy muy poco-aclaró**

**- Y que te han hecho los muggles?**

**- Nada, solo que mi padre me enseño a odiarlos**

**- Y porque?**

**- Que te crees mi psicólogo?, mejor me voy a dormir, no quiero ser victima de un interrogatorio**

**- Definitivamente este encierro me volvera loco o peor, me hara amigo de Harry!!!- p_enso Draco antes de dormirse. _**

CONTINUARÁ….

**XFA REVIEWS**


	5. Día 4

**·´¯·­» **Día 4 **«­·´¯·**

**By Shane-tshurahab-vane05**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro…

Bueno este ya es mi cuarto capítulo y estoy feliz porque creo que les ha gustado, si abandone un poco esta historia es porque tengo una gran trabajo y acabo de sacar un poco de tiempo para publicar esta historia. Estoy persando en una historia nueva y ya la e comenzado (esta chica no termina uno y empieza otro!!!), es sobre Sakura Card Captors. Lo que si planeo es que cada capítulo no sea de menos de 10 pags de Word, así que se que quedaran satisfechos jeje. Bueno, solo me falta agradecer los reviews:

Estefanía: Gracias por tu opinión jep

Shijiru Posible: Eto… bueno imaginación tengo mucha, aunque no sepa emplearla jeje, pero prometo que el el lemmon que voy a hacer… me exprimiré el cerebro para que queden satisfechos jeje.

Nekozumi-Hitachiin: Que bueno que te gusto y grax x tu opinión

Salube: Si a mi a veces me pasa lo mismo, tiene un típico summary que a veces estropes todo el fic, así que lo cambie en el mió…y respecto a los saltos díficiles, tienes razón, talvez sea porque yo lo escribo y si le entiendo, pero en este capi me puse en el lugar de otra persona para hacerlo jeje

chocolana: Sip, gracias por tu review y por tu opinión jeje, espero te guste este capi

juliett sophie: Eso de la negrita tienes razon, a veces nos distrae y nos saltamos gran parte jeje, mira como me quedo este capi espero que te guste y yo espero no tener tantos errores ups!

angeldarkladyhana: Sip, a Harry le conviene hacerse amigo de Draco jeje…

Y como ya es costumbre en mi… DEJENME UN REVIEW PORFA TT TT nada les cuesta, pero wueno aquí esta este capi y … NOS VEMOS ABAJO O EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI… 

**·´¯·­» **Día 4 **«­·´¯·**

**By Shane-tshurahab-vane05**

**- Quisieras al menos hacerme el favor de quedarte quieto Malfoy?- dijo mientras el aludido, fruncia el ceño y se volvía a verlo desconfiadamente **

**- Que me garantiza que lo que me estas poniendo no me va a producir un efecto secundario en la piel?**

**- No te hará nada en la piel, esto solo calentará tu espalda para que el resfrío te baje un poco, de acuerdo???**

**- De acuerdo, pero si me produce algo, te juro que te ahogo con esto,… huele asquerosamente espantoso, que diablos es???- dijo el rubio tratando de aguantar la respiración**

**- No seas payaso Draco-resopló el moreno oji-verde- te lo he dicho cuatro veces, se…**

**- Esta bien, no me des otro sermón y ponme rapido eso- dijo dándole la espalda a Harry**

**- Pero tu eres el que no me deja ponertelo-se acerco para ponerle la pomada pero antes Draco se volvio para contestarle**

**- Pero ahora si quiero que me la pongas**

**- Por Dios Malfoy date la vuelta**

**- No me va a producir un efecto secundario en la piel?**

**- ****_Otra ves con la misma_****- susurro desesperado**

**- Que dijiste???- y se volvio un momento a mirar a Harry, pero luego le dio de nuevo la espalda**

**- Que te des la ****_$&!!!_**** vuelta para ponerte el maldito Cofal, - dijo enojado al ver que Draco no le hace caso- … no se para que te hablo eres caso imposible- y se recostó cansinamente su cabeza en la espalda del rubio, lo que le produjo a ambos una pequeña descarga electrica**

**  
**

**Draco se había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza, producto del resfrío y Harry se fue de nuevo hacia el cuarto del Slytherin a ponerle el ungüento, pero Draco no quería, pensaba que luego el chico lo podría usar en su contra.**

**  
**

**- Que esperas?!, ponme el ungüento de una maldita vez**

**- Te quieres quitar la maldita camisa!!!- dijo exasperado**

**- Esta bien ya voy! -resopló de forma inconsciente**

**No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el chico rubio se estaba quitando la camisa frente a él, al quitarse la camisa, vio como su cabello platinado, le acariciaba la espalda, deseó poder acariciar su cabello pero tenía que conformarse con removerlo, su piel era tan calida, estaba conociendo sensaciones inimaginables para él, esto debía ser como tocar el cielo, pero prefirió dejar de pensar en esas sensaciones, el era un hombre y como tal, prefería llevarlo hasta ese punto…**

**- Ya esta, finalmente te dejaste poner el maldito ungüento**

**- Si, como sea – dijo el rubio, y rodó los ojos- gracias por bla, bla y bla, ¿contento?**

**- Me da lo mismo Malfoy**

**- A que te refieres**

**- Nada, me voy para mi cuarto – Harry se volvio un momento a mirarlo- te toca cuidar al muñeco**

**- Esta bien- dijo Draco y Harry salio de la habitación**

Draco se sentía avergonzado, que habían pasado, se acordó como se estremeció al sentir las calidas manos del gryffindor, como cada movimiento que el hacía era como una caricia en su piel, sonrió inconcientemente al imaginarse esas manos en su cuello, pero que diab… que demonios le estaba pasando, porque se sentía así, era totalmente inaceptable esa conducta. Salio del cuarto dispuesto a darse una ducha para relajarse un poco, definitivamente esas acciones se debían al maldito medicamento…

- No te bañes- le grito Harry- te acabo de poner la loción, por si no te diste cuenta- dijo sarcastico

- Y entonces que hago?

- Cuida al muñeco

- No me refería a eso, idiota!-dijo rodando los ojos

El aludido lo ignoro y se dispuso a dormir una rato, toda la noche tuvo que cuidar al malagradecido de Malfoy y se había desvelado, y a el lo único que le interesaba por el momento era relajarse un poco, pero el egoísta de Draco, ¿tenía que molestarlo justo en ese momento???

- Harry, que hago???

- Por una maldita vez en tu vida, quisieras dejarme dormir!!!-dijo enfadado- Ya que tu hayas dormido pacíficamente toda la noche _no_ quiere decir que yo tambien lo haya hecho! – le aclaró bruscamente- ahora si me haces el favor de callarte, le harías un favor al mundo- grito cansinamente

- Esta bien, ya te voy a dejar dormir- dijo inesperadamente

- No me vas a reclamar nada??? -preguntó totalmente sorprendido

- ¡¿Que?! mis acciones no pueden cambiar por una vez - dijo con su tipica sonrisa de autosuficiencia

- Tienes razón tendría que ser muy bueno, para ser cierto!- sonrio negativamente

- A que te refieres?

- Nada, voy a dormir un rato

Harry no salió de la cama en las cinco horas siguientes en las cuales Draco se las tuvo que arreglar para comer, cuidar al muñeco y inesperadamente, realizar la limpieza, definitivamente, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco…

CONTINUARÁ….

Y hasta aquí llegó este capi…


	6. Día 5

**·´¯·­» **Día 5 **«­·´¯·**

**By shane-tshurahab-vane05**

Autora: Bueno como siempre pongo lo mismo, hoy quise cambiar, así que… espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como a mi, eso si, lo que les puedo adelantar pero no de este capítulo es que tengo una idea que me surgio de repente, la vdd leo muchos chistes en Internet y tengo un montón en mi compu talvez haga varios … bueno no se como se llaman, pero espero que ustedes me ntiendan, es para para un buen rato… Ahora sí, mis agradecimientos por sus reviews…

Marilyn: Dame chance, apenas lo estoy empezando, bueno al menos voy como por menos de la mitad, pero tranx lo haré lo mejor que pueda

Shijiru Posible: Gracias, vi que el capi estaba muy corto, así que le puse la pelea de el final, espero que te guste, aunque creo que me quedó muy meloso UPS!

juliett sophie: Espero te guste todo lo que le agregue, y que bueno jeje Gracias por todo, no soy muy buena para responder de forma larga, pero no porta :P

pattypotter09: Espero te guste este capi, LO ALARGUE A SEIS PAGS DE WORD!!!, y ojalá no te desencantes please!!

Luna4f: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, bueno me presentaré formalmente, porque creo que hasta ahorita agarras mi fic… bueno soy la autora… soy loca sin remedio, (que larga presentacion idiota!!! O.O) Y ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA QUE EL MALDITO VIRUS SIGUE, pero no importa jeje, sorry pero es que me duelen las manos, espero que no me valla a dar artritis o algo parecido jeje

Bueno espero que me djejen algun review los que entran al fic de esta loca historia… ahora si, iré con el fic!!!!!!!!!!! 

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro… Bueno Draco es mío, Blaise es de mi beta juliett sophie, pero por lo demás todo esta bien

**·´¯·­» **Día 5 **«­·´¯·**

**By shane-tshurahab-vane05**

Draco estaba mejorando notablemente y aunque fuera increíble, estaba usando todo tipo de objetos muggles, y todo gracias a Harry -así que eso servía de ayuda.

Lo normal sería que siguiendo el transcurso, le tocara a Harry cuidar al bebe, pero ya que se trataba de solo cinco días, los dos chicos debían actuar como padre y madre responsable… solo faltaban tres días

- Revisa el aparato…para ver que le hace falta!

- Cual aparato?

- No se si recuerdas de las cartas de tus amigos, que mencionaron un aparato para ver que era lo que le hacía falta

- Yo no he revisado ningun aparato de este muñeco –estableció sorprendido- es mas ni lo había notado-se encogio de hombros

- ¿Y como se supone que lo has estado cuidando? –le reclamó

- De la misma forma en que me cuidaron a mi, mira yo lo deducí: si llora, es porque tiene hambre o algún cólico, depende de la hora… si mantiene mucho tiempo la mano en la boca, es porque le pican los dientes o porque quiere jugar, si se rasca los ojos, es simplemente sueño, pero si huele feo y esta llorando, o es porque el bebe se cagó o alguien no se puso desodorante-dijo triunfalmente- simple

- ejem, yo lo cuidaba midiendo el aparato?!- dijo sonrojado

- Harry, si lo haces de esas forma, cuando tengas un bebe el no va a tener ningún aparato y no va a ser bueno que lo cuide una niñera – dijo Draco visiblemente irritado

- Porque???

- Me piensas decir que tu hijo (a) lo va a cuidar toda la vida una niñera?!- dijo sorprendido

- No, pero me imagino que aprendere con el tiempo

- Pobre niño, con esa clase de padre!- dijo lamentandose- que se apiaden de su alma

- Eso lo oí-dijo enfadado- lo bueno es que ya se quien me va a enseñar a cuidar el bebe _hoy!__** -**_remarcó enfáticamente y Draco resopló

- Muy bien, tengo que cuidar mi nota de sobresaliente, así que ningún **descuidado- **bajo el tono de voz y miro a otro lado- sin decir nombres- volvio a su tono de voz normal- va a hacer que la pierda, por no saber cuidar un muñeco o bebe como prefieras llamarlo!- dijo sin mucha importancia

- Entonces, lo cuidaremos, entre los dos

- Esa es la idea, entendiste?

- Si esta bien

- Y no veas el aparato, lo veremos al final- gritó desde la cocina- asi sabré como esta todo, mientras tanto le haré el biberón

- Esta bien, yo le cambiaré los pañales y lo bañare

- Muy bien… quieres un poco de fresco?

- Esta bien, gracias

Y así pasó la tarde, cambiaron, pañales, bañaron al bebe, jugaron con el y el bebe sonreía cada vez mas, sin duda su nota no bajaría de A-, este trabajo, era sin duda de mucha responsabilidad, pero también traía un poco de diversión…

Harry estaba pensando en mandarle una carta a hermione, ya llevaban casi cinco días sin verse y ellos eran como la uña y …, bueno no tanto, pero cinco días sin verse era suficiente

_Querida: Hermione_

_¿Como estas?, ya llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos y ni una carta he recibido de ustedes, parece que se han olvidado de mí, no saben cuanto los he extrañado y se me ocurrió una idea para mantenernos en contacto, quisiera que usaras este espejo, es el que me dio Sirius antes de…, bueno el caso es que tu lo único que tiene que hacer es decir mi nombre y nos podremos mantener en contacto, ya que tu sabes que mi fuerte… no es precisamente escribir, te quisiera adelantar que Draco y yo últimamente nos llevamos mejor y quisiera saber como te ha ido con Pansy, una última cosa como son solo dos espejos quiébralos en cuatro (pero conserva todas sus piezas, por mas mínimas que sean) y dale una parte a Blaise, otra a Pansy, una a Ron y la otra te la dejas tu, si quieres contarme algo, no te preocupes, el espejo esta dividido, lo que tu me digas a mi, será solo para mi, espero que me escriban pronto, los dejo porque tengo que seguir cuidando el bebe._

_PD: Te tengo que contar algo sumamente importante, no se si contartela de una vez, o esperar un tiempo… respondeme los mas pronto posible!_

_Chao_

Harry guardó la carta en un pequeño sobre color marrón, y llamo a Hedwig para que lo entregara, la lechuza llegó y simplemente se quedó viendo al muñeco, ese bebe cada vez se hacía mas real, Harry lo tenía en su brazo izquierdo durmiendo placenteramente, su tía le había mandado dos mudaditas para el bebe, la que andaba en ese momento era una camisita blanca con un pantaloncito verde claro y un gorrito del mismo color, la tía de Harry con solo imaginarse ser tía abuela (en el buen sentido…) se había puesto inmediatamente a tejer dos mudaditas, la otra era una camisita celeste con un pantaloncito azul y unos guantes blancos, por aquello de que últimamente estaba lloviendo mucho…

(En alguna parte de Harry)

Ya llevaba cinco dias en aquel estúpido encierro, como había durado tanto?, no sabía, lo que sí sabía y le constaba por sobre todas las cosas era que un sentimiento que dudaba y escondía en un pequeña caja tenía algo que ver, pero simplemente lo trato de ignorar y hasta enterrar. Cuantas veces se cuestiono porque las constantes peleas, las constantes mirada, todos y cada uno de los constantes que abarcaban su vida, tenían que incluir un egocentrico y mimado rubio. Siempre trato de no odiarlo, y se había equivocado al cuestionar eso… el no lo odiaba a _él, _odiaba a Pansy por estar cerca de _él_, odiaba a Blaise por ser _su_ mejor amigo, odiaba a sus gorilas porque respiraban el mismo aire que él, odiaba que _él_ le hubiese protegido de ese _Avada Kedavra _exponiendo su propia vida… en una pequeña frase, odiaba que por su culpa hubiese muerto si fuera el caso, odiaba… mejor dicho, envidiaba, a los que le tenían cerca.

Si, ustedes dirán, que disparates digo, pero llevo cinco días con un idiota, egocéntrico, mimado …realista, niño rico, algo de todo eso debo recoger, lo único que debo decir que me interesa es lo realista. Pero para ser sincero conmigo mismo… no quisiera cambiar nada de lo que siento

Harry estaba muy cansado y Draco también, así que Harry se fue a acostar mientras Draco se sentó cómodamente en el sofá, su madre le había mandado unas películas. Narcisa Malfoy no era como su esposo, aunque Lucius siempre trato de inculcarle a ella también que los muggles usaban métodos atrasados, ella siempre gusto de esos aparatos raros, había uno que le encantaba, era el llamado celular, es mas, para poder usarlo, se hizo amiga de unas muggles, a escondidas de su esposo claro está. En el Mundo Mágico no llegaba la señal muggle ni muchas otras de esas cosas, pero había un hechizo que hacían que esas cosas fueran posibles, era sencillo y cualquier persona podía hacerlo -cuando digo persona, es mago, vdd- y se lo enseño a Draco, pero como a él en ese momento no le interesaban los muggles no le tomo nada de importancia, en cambio Harry sí…

Un picoteo insistente alejó a Draco del sillón, le puso pausa a la película y se dirigió a la ventana, eran dos lechuzas, una la reconoció era su lechuza (uno) se llamaba Naduki, era blanca con las alitas negras, pero la otra no la reconoció supuso que estaba perdida pero cuando mostró las cartas que llevaba en la pata, se acordó que no estaba tan solo como creía

- Para: Harry Potter… De: Hermione Granger, finalmente se acordaron de él- sonrió burlonamente- y esa dice: De: Familia Dursley y Daniela… Para: Harry, con amor- frunció el ceño- ¿Quién es Daniela?

- Para que te interesa saber?- llego Harry sorprendiendolo

- Harry, no me asustes-le espetó- porque te levantaste?

- Porque oí unos picotazos, que claramente provenían de mi lechuza y de alguna otra!- dijo como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo

- Ah, bueno – cogió su carta y empezo a leerla- es genial, mi madre nos mandó unas películas, tres para ser exacto, una de miedo y dos de comedia

- Daniela está en mi casa, se quedará por un tiempo!- gritó Harry emocionado- se me olvido decirte, tengo dos espejos, es para hablar con los chicos mientras estemos aquí, le dije a Her…-interrumpido

- A quienes???

- Hermione, Pansy, Ron y Blaise…-prosiguió- le pedí a Hermione que lo quebrara en cuatro y yo el mío lo quebrare en dos una parte para ti y otra para mi, si ocupan hablar de algo que no quieren que se sepa no se preocupen, será solo entre tu y él que tu quieras, eso si tienes que decir el nombre de la persona con la que quieras hablar

- Es genial, quien te lo dio?

- Fue…-desvió la mirada- alguien a quien quiero mucho

- Te refieres a…- susurro- Sirius

- Porque sabes de Sirius?

- Mi padre y tu padrino,… digamos que no fueron precisamente los mejores amigos, igual que tu y yo…, es por eso que mi padre me enseño a…, no nada- desvió la mirada- bueno entonces, al menos me quieres decir quien es Daniela???

- Claro-dijo feliz por haber cambiado el tema- ella es una amiga que vivía al lado de mi casa en Privet Drive, mis tíos siempre me trataban muy mal y para mi consuelo, yo me iba a la casa de ella, siempre jugabamos un juego distinto y me terminó por gustar, pero un día mi primo Dudley me hizo darle un beso a una chiquita a quien yo no conocía, Daniela vio eso y se enojo conmigo durante mucho tiempo, sus padres se la llevaron muchos años a vivir a Japón y me escribio una carta para avisarme

- Del odio al amor, hay solo un paso- susurro Draco

- Que?- preguntó Harry sin haber oido lo anterior

- No, nada- se sonrojo un instante- que quiero terminar de ver la pelicula

- Ah, bueno ahorita te paso la parte del espejo

- Ok…-susurrando y sonrojandose- de la que me libre…

Harry se había llevado un cuaderno mientras trancurria su castigo-no se si ya lo había dicho- en el cual escribia sus pensamientos, versos para su amor imposible o simplemente lo utilizaba de diario, para el día de hoy escribio lo siguiente…

_No entiendo porque me siento raro, de un tiempo aca, por cada simple accion que realice, mi vida da un vuelco de ciento sesenta grados, talvez no sea la persona mas poetica que el mundo pueda encontrar, porque vamos!!! Soy un chico que desea una vida normal, al que convirtieron en Dios luego de matar a Voldemort, al que ven como idolo… pero lo que si puedo decir, es que he estado pensando en esto desde hace bastante tiempo…_

_Esto es para ti Draco, espero que no lo leas… y así no me repudies_

_No se que siento al verte_

_Al descubrir una mirada en mis ojos, latente_

_Viaja por mis mejillas_

_Como si un choque electrico_

_Esperase a esto, paciente_

_Porque la vida es ingenua_

_Porque la muerte es rapida_

_Porque sin ti mi amor,_

_Mi corazón se sepulta bajo una lápida_

_Deseo olvidar_

_Este sentimiento por un día_

_Pero con un ¡olvidus!_

_Mi vida decaería_

_Y ahora me despido_

_De mis bellos recuerdos_

_Que hoy he conservado_

…_Olvidus…_

Harry cerró el cuaderno en el cual se expresaba abiertamente, si corría sus paginas podría ver una gran cantidad de versos, escritos todos para la misma persona… los cuales habían sido escritos en los últimos tres días…pero inultimente creyó que nadie lo encontraría…y bueno hasta el momento nadie lo había encontrado!. Se sentó en su cama y una solitaria lagrima broto de sus hermosos esmeraldas, es muy difícil ocultar sus sentimientos así que trataría de enterrarlos una vez mas_… olvidus…_fue todo lo que se oyo en ese cuarto

Ya un poco entrada la noche, Draco se puso a leer, el bebe ya estaba dormido y Harry tambien, pero Draco estaba un poco nervioso, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Harry le dijo…

_Mis tíos siempre me trataban muy mal y para mi consuelo, yo me iba a la casa de ella, siempre jugabamos un juego distinto y me terminó por gustar_

_Gustar_…- susurro

Esa palabra le había estado rodando al menos cinco veces, Harry no aclaró si todavía le gustaba, pero tampoco lo había negado, para calmarse un poco decidió ir a la cocina… se sentó un rato en una silla y pronto escucho unos pasos

Harry, estaba durmiendo placidamente, pero era uno de esos sueños que sueñas (no webona, en serio) que te vas a caer de la cama, o simplemente caer y te despiertas rapidamente del sueño, asi que se dirigió hacia la cocina, aparte de todo no había escuchado al rubio irse a su cuarto…

Se espera el impacto en tres, dos, uno

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, maldito demonio, estupido Draco!!!

- jajajajajaja- se empezo a reir Draco- que Potter no aguanta una broma!!!

Draco se había escondido al lado de la refrigeradora, así que cuando Harry se dio disponía a sacar un poco de leche, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el sillon respirando agitadamente por culpa de su grito…

- Que te pasa?, sabes que casi me da un paro cardiaco!!- le recriminó

Eso lo unico que provoco fue que el rubio cayera al suelo agarrándose el estomago y partiéndose de la risa

- Me hubieras avisado antes, y te pego un mayor susto…

- Búscate una vida social, o mejor visita algún psicólogo (N/A: No es por ofender a nadie)

- Discúlpame, pero el que no tiene vida social eres tu- le espeto sonriente

- Ja, ja, ja- sonrió irónico- nada más eso me faltaba, que un egocéntrico pensara que no tengo vida social, cuando es él, el que busca pelear conmigo por diversión

- No tienes tan mala defensa, pero contestación tuya es muy pobre, no esperaría mas de _ti_- le recriminó cargado de veneno el ojigris

- Parece que te afecta lo que yo diga, me doy cuenta que para _ti- _dijo en tono burlón- una buena respuesta debe llevan veneno y la marca Slytherin, según _tú_

- No esperaría eso de un chico tu- sonrió con autosuficiencia el rubio

- Y vas con la misma- sonrie negativamente- lamento avisarte, pero nunca tendrás un _pedazo de este machote_

- Yo he oido esa frase, de donde la sacaste?

- Una que otra historia que leo por ahí, pero eso no debería importarte a ti, a menos que _yo_ te interese- veneno últimos avances pero con marca Gryffindor

- Claro…- el pelinegro se asusto- soñar es gratis

- Eres malo

- Si soy malo-de la nada apareció una capa y Draco se la puso en la boca- buajajaja- se fue haciendo para atrás hasta esconderse en una esquina oscura

- Y tu que decías que yo parecía tonto, tu pareces un maniatico…

- Me esconderé de ti- Draco se tapo los ojos

- Oh por Merlín, donde estas Draco, me dejaste solo… mamiiiiiiiiiiii, tengo miedo- lloro Harry dramatica y estupidamente (porque no decirlo)

- Parecen tontos- de la nada aparece Shane

- Por si no te das cuenta eres tu la que escribe lo que decimos y lo que hacemos- replica el rubio- Que seas una abuelita menopausica no es mi culpa

- Yo no soy menopausica, tengo catorce años por lo cual es fisicamente imposible y ademas soy una chica extrema- sonrie triunfal

- Si a extremo le llamas brincar en el sillon- susurra el rubio, como que la cosa no es con él

- Pero mi lindo bebe- dice tiernamente- _quieres que te despelleje vivo y te tire a un pantano lleno de lagartos!!!- _a su espalda se ven las llamas del infierno y al mismo demonio aterrorizado (empieza a volar macabramente)

- Tu no puedes hacer nada?- le preguntan totalmente asustados Draco y Harry al demonio

- La recomendación mía es que … _corran!-_grita desesperado el demonio

Un rato después que no se ven ni las sombras de los dos guapos chicos

- Gracias Christopher, me podrías soltar las cuerdas- dice la autora señalando unas cuerdas que se encontraban atadas en su cintura

- Je, je- dice el chico quitandose el disfraz y cogiendo un extinguidor- menuda sorpresa les dimos no crees, pero por castigo te quedaras colgada ahí

- No lo dirás enserio?- responde un poco preocupada

- Adios…

CONTINUARÁ….

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, ya llevo al menos media hora tratando de quitarme las pinches cuerdas… solo una vuelta más y_… poom…_ dolorosa caida, por desgracia para _él_

Ya, cuando vea al idiota de Christopher lo voy a matar, y si el mismisimo Voldemort supiera con el humor que ando… creanme…saldria corriendo y haría un muro de un kilometro para que no me acercara… todo por el _baka_ de Christopher

Bueno como se dieron cuenta este capitulo lo alargue bastante jeje, el proximo ya lo tengo hecho, pero voy a tratar de alargarlo más

(1) No se como es la lechuza de Draco, ni como se llama, asi que esa información es inventada


	7. Día 6

**Lamento haber tardado tanto**

**·´¯·­» **Día 6 **«­·´¯·**

**By shane-tshurahab-vane05**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mió es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro…

Hola chicas y chicos, gracias por sus reviews:

mila22: Como ya he dicho… siento haber tardado una eternidad en actualizar, espero que este capi te guste

CanDii.KaRii: Gracias por leer mi fanfic, super women

hsaNdyMalfoy18: Pronto habra mas accion no te preocupes

Fadua: Bueno te contare la historia… Christopher es un amigo que me gustaba y lo consideraba mi mejor amigo hasta que me di cuenta que me gustaba…lamentablemente hubo un problema y ahora lo detesto, pero él me ruega!!!! Jajaja… bueno eso es mi historia eterna gracias por el review

Lady Orapma: Gracias por aclararme esa duda, pero… digamos que en esta autora si tiene una lechuza, ya que yo tengo una habilidad especial para estropear las cosas… gracias por el review

Contessa Sophie: GRACIAS POR SER MI BETA Y NO ME VOY A CANSAR DE DECIRTELO!!!!!!!!!!

Shijiru Posible: Como ya dije, tengo un talento especial para aruinar las cosas

Y ya no teniendo que responder mas reviews

PLEASE UN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! XFA XFA XFA XFA

**·´¯·­» **Día 6 **«­·´¯·**

**By shane-tshurahab-vane05**

Era un día simplemente fantástico, lo mas normal era que se levantará y se fuera a duchar, pero no iría de acuerdo con el día, así que se dirigió hacia la salida para ir a dar una vuelta con el bebe, pero primero, le arruinaría un poco el día al sly… ¡¿Qué?! Todavía eran enemigos, verdad?…además, la venganza es prioridad.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente para que el slytherin no se diera cuenta. Por si las moscas, había dejado al bebe encima de la alfombra en la cobija de él mismo, jugando con su biberón.

El chico estaba mas que apetecible con su pijama verde, estaba acurrucado hacia el lado contrario de la ventana y con la almohada tapando su cara, por lo que pudo deducir, se despertó un momento para taparse la cara con la almohada y se volvió a dormir, aunque se le olvido volver a taparse… así que había dejado bastante piel expuesta…no, no debía tener esos pensamientos, así que para aligerar un poco el ambiente, se tiró a la cama de Draco, además había que acordarse de que el chico le hizo una broma pesada la noche anterior…

- Buenos Días!!!- dijo Harry partiéndose de risa ya que al darle el grito, Draco se cayo de la cama y al levantarse pegó contra la gaveta del respaldar de la cama…

- Quieres dejar de reírte- dice Draco enojado

- Es… que…-para de reírse y se tranquiliza un poco-

- Ya… tranquilízate- dijo el rubio en un puchero- no me gustan que se rían de mí

- Es que…. - se empezó a reír de nuevo tan ruidosamente que al hacerse para atrás, descubrió que no había más cama y cayo de cabeza al suelo.

- …. - ahora fue Draco que se río a carcajadas al ver la posición en la que había quedado Harry, de cuatro patas y la cabeza medio desacomodada porque se había dado la vuelta.

Harry estaba totalmente paralizado, la risa de no era burlona ni falsa, era la mas sincera risa de un chico de diecisiete años que nunca había sido odioso, realmente contagiosa, así que unos segundos después se veían dos jóvenes riéndose a carcajadas en la habitación de un slytherin, insólito verdad?!

_Tiempo después…_

- Iré a dar una vuelta por los alrededores con el bebe

- Pero podría ser peligroso

- De que te preocupas, o te preocupas de mi…?- dijo sarcástico- oh si es cierto, tu no sabes de que lado están tus gustos

- Me preocupo de mi nota y no quisiera que algún tonto lo perdiera- dice mostrando rabietas- pero tengo una mejor idea,- dice un poco pensativo- me supongo que hay que mandarle una lechuza a McGonagall para ver si nos deja ir!

- Esta bien, pero que es tu famosa idea?

- Ayer en la noche hable con Blaise y con Pansy, y me dijeron que pidiéramos un permiso, hoy cumple Luna Lovegood y como mis amigos y los tuyos se han hecho mas amigos ellos van a ir a la fiesta que organizó Neville para ella

- Que bien!

- Tenía que ser el Gran Draco Malfoy, cierto?

- Definitivamente, en este cuarto no cabemos los tres

- Pero si el bebe no esta?!- como había decidido a llamarle al muñeco desde que se acostumbró

- No el bebe no-aclaró el chico- tu, tu ego y yo

- Gracioso- dijo sarcástico

_Después de mandar la lechuza…_

Harry se encontraba bañándose, jabón, un poco de shampoo y listo, pero y… la toalla

- Draco!!!- gritó Harry desde el baño

- Que quieres???- decía mientras revisaba el aparato del bebe- estas perfecto bebe-dirigiéndose al bebe

- Podrías pasarme la toalla?

- Ok, toma -le pasa la toalla- apresúrate

- Solo tengo que vestirme- sale del baño con la toalla en la cintura

- Apurat…- las palabras murieron en la boca del rubio

Harry se veía muy sexy, demasiado diría yo, el agua le escurría por el pelo y caía en sus hombros moldeando sus músculos, como andaba sin anteojos, sus ojos se veían como lagunas…pero Draco se recrimino y volvió la cara hacia el bebe y susurro para si mismo un "deja de pensar en eso!"

La fiesta era pequeña, el lugar estaba llamativamente decorado de los colores preferidos de Luna, azul y celeste, en la entrada había un gran cartel que decía: _"Feliz cumpleaños Luna Lovegood"_.

La fiesta pasó con una agradable y estruendosa música…un poquito subidita de tono, pero que era de muy buen gusto porque la había elegido la menor de las Weasley. Además del cumpleaños, disfrutaron la compañía de los dos chicos que estaban castigados, en una esquina estaban todos los bebes pero ninguno oía el ruido, ya que la fiesta estaba rodeada del encantamiento silenciador y aunque los bebes no eran de verdad, se aseguraron por si las dudas…

- Chicos, tengan cuidado con los knerkerls, saben que esos bichitos hacen que… – fue callada por una mano que se poso en su boca

- Luna, te queremos mucho… pero por el momento no nos interesan los kner no-se-que – Luna se desilusiono un poco- lo que nos importa es que disfrutes esta fiesta que preparamos para ti- mostró esa sonrisa tan característica en ella hacia Neville

- Eres un Gran Amigo Neville- le contesto y le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, lo cual sonrojo al chico

- Creo que hay una nueva pareja- le susurro Pansy a Hermione

- A que te refieres?- pregunto Hermione sin comprender del todo a lo que Pansy se refería

- A esos dos tortolos, por poco y se dan un beso- sonrió la chica

- Quienes? Luna y Neville?-pregunto Hermione distraída

- Si!, obviamente

- Desde hace tiempo hay rumores de que se gustan, pero Neville no toma la iniciativa…- le aclaró la castaña - Es cierto, eso pasa desde que organizamos el ED

- Entonces desde ahí sabes tú que se gustan?

- Yo ya lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo!!!- y dirigió su mirada a Pansy quedando a unos pocos milímetros de sus labios- Perdón -susurro apenada

- No te preocupes-dijo Pansy madura y un poco sonrojada

- Oye Ron… podrías pasarme un poco de cerveza de mantequilla- le pregunto Blaise a Ron

- Claro toma- sus manos rozaron un poco pero lo pasaron por alto, aunque ninguno se atrevió a mirarse a los ojos, estaban avergonzados, sin embargo poco rato después se hablaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Espero que esos dos terminen juntos!- le susurro Ron a Blaise, que es en ese momento estaba cogiendo de las papas que Ron le había ofrecido

- Claro, son perfectos el uno para el otro- metió de nuevo la mano en la bolsa, al instante que Ron la sacaba (la mano, malpensados)

- Crees que Luna y Neville, se hagan novios???- metió la mano en la bolsa al tiempo que Blaise la metía.

Los segundos pasaron, se agarraron las manos inconscientemente, el tiempo duró una eternidad, ninguno olvidaría ese momento, pero alguien había que lo arruinaría… rutina

- Ron necesito hablar contigo y con Harry

- Esta bien, es muy importante?

- Creo que talvez un poco, es sobre nuestro trabajo! -los bebes- sabes donde esta Harry?-un poco enojada-lo llevo buscando hace bastante rato, pero bueno por el momento hablaré contigo primero

- Y sobre que es? –se sorprendió

- Solo quería decirte ¿Qué es lo que opinas del comportamiento que he tenido desde hace poco tiempo para acá…, quiero decir, me siento rara!

- Es sobre Pansy y tu?

- Si -sonrojada- como lo sabes?

- Es porque a mi también me están pasando cosas raras, me refiero a mi comportamiento con…-susurro- Blaise

- Será que nos estamos enamorando?—junto un dedo de cada mano nerviosamente- digo, yo a veces me siento rara con Pansy cuando le esta hablando a otro chico, pero no creo que sean…

- ¡!!celos!!- terminaron al unísono

- Crees que a Harry le pase lo mismo?- preguntó Hermione un poco rara

- Por favor, son Harry y Draco- dijo burlonamente- que por cierto hace bastante rato que no los veo- mirada maliciosa- será que están ocupados en sus cositas…

- O talvez -fijándose en el reloj- ya se fueron porque son la nueve y media.

- Tan rápido

- Mañana le hablaré por el espejo!, así que no te preocupes

De regreso un momento a las ocho cuarenta y cinco

- Draco, creo que deberíamos irnos ya, ya casi van a ser las nueve de la noche y debemos llegar temprano

- Pero que necesidad la tuya por irte!

- Recuerda que de haya a aquí no fue precisamente un brinquito- lo señalo con el dedo- si tu no te vas a la misma hora que yo, McGonagalll nos pondrá talvez otro día mas de castigo…

- Pero estoy disfrutando de un buen show, no se vale-cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y volvió la cara hacia otro lado

- Sabes que si ellos, o cualquiera se hiciera novio de alguien, ellos nos contarían, no ves que las noticias aquí vuelan- movió la cabeza negativamente

- Pero y si hay acción y me la pierdo por tu culpa, te corto la cabeza!-amenazo el rubio- Ayúdame a levantarme

- No puedes levantarte solo?- le reclamo el ojiverde

- Si, pero tengo pereza

- Pareces un niño mimado-susurro Harry mirando hacia el techo

- Esta bien, no me ayudes, yo lo hago solo, ni que me faltará tu ayuda-reclamo pero al levantarse un poco se mareó y se sentó un momento en el piso- auch!- se agarro la cabeza

Harry preocupado se agachó al lado de Draco para ver que le había pasado

- Estas bien- le puso la mano en la frente- que te paso

- Últimamente me ha pasado eso, no es de preocuparse!

- Draco Lucius Malfoy que diablos es lo que tienes!

- Nada- levanto su mano derecha y escondió la izquierda- es verdad

- Entonces porque no me enseñas las dos manos

- Porque me pica la espalda, o que me rascas tu?- sonrió maliciosamente

- Tienes un talento especial para arruinar las cosas, sabes?- movió la cabeza negativamente, otra vez

- A que te refieres?

- A nada en especial, es hora de irnos- levanto al ojigris y se puso un brazo sobre su hombro y se lo llevó sin despedirse de nadie

- Tranquilo Harry, puedo caminar, no estoy inválido…

- Eres un malagradecido, sabes? – y se fue caminando a paso rápido a la cabaña

Harry se sentía muy enojado, no porque Draco lo hubiera despreciado, sino por el simple hecho de haberse preocupado por ese chico, que siempre se había burlado de él, el no se merecía sus cuidados, sin embargo había algo que a él lo dejo helado… un pensamiento que surgió de repente de su mente… _Amor…_pero lo dejó pasar como tantas veces lo había hecho, ademas para esta vez tenía una buena excusa…

- Talvez solo lo estoy haciendo para que no nos castiguen mas!- se dijo a si mismo, asegurándose por creerse - además, si ven que me llevo mejor con Draco nos bajen nuestro castigo o talvez cuando lo terminemos nos llevemos mejor… si claro… el mundo no esta tan loco y jamás dará vueltas hacia el lado contrario …

- Con quien hablas?- le pregunto el rubio preocupado- parece que tienes más problemas que yo- le pelinegro siguió caminando – no podrás ignorarme toda la noche, además para hoy tengo una buena excusa

- A que te refieres- dándose por enterado que el Sly venía a su lado

- A nada- rió nerviosamente

- Vas a admitir que te gusta pelear conmigo

- Pensé que eso ya lo tenías claro desde hace mucho tiempo- sonrió irónicamente- Vamos!, extraño las peleas, no le dirás que no a un reto o sí?

- Tiempo valioso tiempo como para perderlo, no me meteré en niñerías como a las que tu te dedicas

- Niñerías, no puedo creerlo, el _cara-rajada_, le tiene miedo a simples palabras. Eres muy idiota, lo sabías?

- Viniendo de ti, no significa nada

- No te importa lo que te diga?

- No

- Me vas a ignorar, aunque me meta con tu familia

- Al parecer quieres guerra?- sonrió lascivamente el ojiverde

- Contigo, todo es posible- abrió la puerta de la cabaña para cerrarla inmediatamente

- Buenas noches, _cara-rajada- aclaró desde adentro_

- Abre la maldita puerta

- Que sueñes conmigo- bostezó fingidamente- nos vemos mañana

- No quisiera pesadillas

- Abre la maldita puerta- grito al ver que las luces se apagaban- Draco, porf…

- Que dijiste- se oyó soñolientamente al rubio, desde adentro

- Abre la puerta, _por favor-_ respondió irónicamente

La puerta se abrió, pero la del cuarto del rubio dio un estrépito portazo

- No piensas cambiar?- pregunto al vació

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Día 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro…

**Gravias a los que me dejaron review y a todas las personas que me leen!!**

**·´¯·­» **Día 7 **«­·´¯·**

Era una noche tranquila, el bebe ya se había dormido, pero llovía un poco fuerte

- Me estoy muriendo de frió… así que…. A PREPARAR CHOCOLATE!!!

- Se puede saber porque estas tan feliz???

- Es que mañana entregaremos al bebe, esta mañana le mandé una lechuza a McGonagall y dice que nos podemos quedar un día en la sala común pero regresaremos a primera hora pasado mañana o no se a que hora

- Eso es genial, podré ver a mis amigos

- Y lo mejor de todo, no te veré!!!- exclamo el rubio alegremente

- Definitivamente, no cambiarás-moviendo la cabeza negativamente

- Me vas a decir que te agrada estar aquí metido???- alza una ceja

- No me agrada, pero… es divertido

- No se que le ves de divertido

_- Harry…Harry… estas ahí- _oyó de repente

- Si Draco, estoy aquí!, que no me ves

- De que estas hablando?- pregunto Draco

- _No Harry, soy yo Hermione en el espejo, necesito hablar contigo_

- Ah, Hola Hermione como estas- dice mientras sacaba el espejo de su bolsillo

_- Bien y tu_

- Bien, pero de que necesitas hablarme!- un poco sorprendido por ver a la castaña

_- Esta Malfoy por ahí?_

- Si, porque?

_- Dile que se acerque_

_Draco se acerca.._

_- _Que quieres?- preguntó despectivamente, aunque ninguno lo notó

_- Al parecer, no les han estado enviando todas las tareas que nos ha dejado _

_- _Quieres decir que nos han dejado mas tareas?! – se alarmó el ojiverde

_- Si?!_

_- _Y son muchas?!- pregunto el ojiverde

_- Unas cuantas?_

- ¿Cuanto es para ti unas cuantas?- recriminó el rubio

_- Para los dos son las mismas: Transformaciones, Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero a ti Harry te toca Encantamientos, sin embargo por estar castigados, no pueden hacer ni Transformaciones ni Encantamientos ya que es solo prácticas _

_-_ Que bueno que "solo unas cuantas"- comento sarcástico el rubio- ah, si es cierto la sangre-sucia esta tan metida en los libro que no sabe diferenciar…

_- Y el hurón tan metiche, que debería dejar de depender de la vida de otras personas_

- Quieren dejar de pelearse por un instante

_- Muy bien… eso es todo sobre tareas... ahora, Harry necesito hablar contigo, es sobre… bueno es muy importante y que sin duda, el hurón no debe oír_

_- _Ni aunque lo desearas come-libros

Harry se dirigió hacia su cuarto, justo en ese momento iba a aplicar el Encantamiento Silenciador, pero se acordó de su castigo, asÍ que se conformo con irse a una de las esquinas de la habitación…

_- Harry, necesito contarte algo, es sobre… el trabajo, bueno… no es precisamente sobre el trabajo,-aclaro- sino que es mas bien sobre las parejas_

-Y dime de que trata?

_- Que pasaría sí… si te digo que tienes un amigo que es… bisexual- pregunto un poco nerviosa_

- Yo te diría que no me importa, mientras no cambien su forma de ser conmigo, todo esta bien

_- Y que pasaría si te dijera que somos… Ron y yo?- preguntó mas nerviosa aún_

- Ya te dije, mientras ustedes no cambien su forma de ser conmigo todo esta bien- repitió cansinamente- es acerca de eso

_- Es que te quiero decir, que a mi… me gusta…_

- Ron!- Harry termino la frase

_- Bueno, Ron un poquito, pero me gusta mas… Pansy_

_- _Pansy?, wow eso no me lo esperaba

_- No te burles de mí, Harry- hizo un puchero_

_-_ No me burlo de ti Hermione, es solo que un slytherin y un gryffindor, vaya eso si es algo nuevo!- exclamo sorprendido

_- A Ron le pasa lo mismo!_

_- _También le gusta Pansy!- exclamo el ojiverde sorprendido- eso va a ser una guerra, cierto?

_- No a él le gusta Blaise, me lo dijo ayer en la fiesta de Luna- desvió su mirada un poco a la ceja del chico, meditando- ¿A ti no te ha pasado algo con Draco?_

- Por favor Hermione, somos Draco y yo!!!- Lógica- entiendes!

_- Algo tienen esos bebes, me imagino que algún encantamiento- supuso la chica_

- O talvez es que simplemente, al pasar mucho tiempo con tu pareja cuidando el bebe, hayan confundido las cosas o haya sido amor a primera vista

_- Wow de donde sacaste eso??_

- Creo que tal vez leí un libro- comentó nerviosamente

_- Oh Harry, eso es un avance!, y dime que te pareció?_

- Divertido

_- Divertido???_

- Si!, divertido

_- Entonces cuál era?_

- Creo que era… Barbie y su Príncipe Azul

- _Que!?- Hermione casi se desmaya_

- Era una broma!, no hagas tanto drama!

_- Ahhh, yo..._

- Se llama Brida, es de Paulo Cohelo

_- Ese es un escritor muy famoso en el mundo muggle¿Pero sabías que el es un mago?_

- No es en verdad???

- _Si, pero… ¿Por qué de pronto salimos con ese tema?_

- No se, pero te creo que fue porque… a, si es cierto!

- _Me vas a decir porque empezamos con lo de … bueno tu sabes, y terminamos con libros y escritores famosos?_

- Porque yo dije algo de Amor a primera vista, o algo así, y luego tú me preguntaste de donde lo había visto y así cambiamos de tema rápidamente- sonrió el ojiverde

- _Wow, si que tienes memoria!!!_

- talvez un poquilito - rió

_- Deberías usarla en tus tareas y para estudiar!!_

- Si es cierto, mis tareas- exclamo el ojiverde- después hablamos

- _Ok, Chao_

El chico salio precipitadamente de su cuarto, dispuesto a hacer las tareas

- Se me olvidó preguntarle a Hermione sobre las tareas y para cuando eran!

- No te preocupes, le pregunté a Blaise y dijo que todavía faltaba mucho tiempo

- Bueno, hablemos de algo!?

- De que???

- Llevamos 7 días aquí y no nos hemos conocido mucho, así que ¿que te parece si nos conocemos un poco…?

- Y acerca de que quieres que hablemos

- No se…amigos, familia…

- Bueno, empieza tú

- Porque yo!!!- exclamo el ojiverde

- Porque tú diste la idea-dijo calmadamente el rubio

- Pero … esta bien-se rindió finalmente

- Empieza por tus amigos- animó el oijigris

- Bueno, Ron es mi mejor amigo, la mayoría del tiempo la paso con él, ya que Hermione es …_cliente frecuente _en la biblioteca, él fue la segunda _persona-mago _que conocí, por eso es que me llevo tan bien con él. Me llevo muy bien, increíblemente bien con su familia porque ellos me quieren mucho…

- Hermione también es mi mejor amiga, es una chica muy inteligente y muy especial, sé que estuvo enamorada de Ron y viceversa, aunque recientemente me enteré de cosas totalmente distintas-susurro- te explique mis mejores amigos, es tu turno!

- Pansy, es la chica con la que fui al baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, ella es muy simpática y porque no decirlo, a principio del sexto curso muy melosa conmigo, tanto así que no soportaba ni tenerla cerca por mas de dos minutos, pero después me imagino que se enamoró de otra persona y me dejo en paz, Tomo un sorbo de su chocolate, sintiendo la mirada de Harry fija en sus ojos.

- Blaise, la Familia de él y mi familia se llevan sumamente bien, ya que somos obviamente _sangre-puras_, el es un excelente amigo me ayudo en momentos difíciles y fue un amigo _fiel_, el es mi mejor amigo, al igual que Pansy.

- Y Crabbe y Goyle?

- Ellos en realidad no son mis amigos, como tu siempre dijiste, son mis burros de carga… aunque últimamente no los trato _tan_ mal!

- Este… pss nuca lo pensé, digo todo esta muy bien pero…-suspiró- déjalo así, no importa

- Que tal un poco de música?

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo para aligerar el ambiente

Presentador del Radio: Hola como están, espero que bien… una amiga nos acaba de solicitar esta famosa canción de la serie Ranma **½, algo muy inusual en esta emisora, pero la complaceremos pero por el momento… ****_Una extraña manera de amar _**

_El amor siempre va sin razón  
y fue así que llegó a mi corazón.  
Como fue, aún no sé que pasó  
aversión o atracción lo que nos unió._

_Discutir, por todo pelear  
una extraña manera de amar  
Por que no, demos al amor  
un te quiero y ya  
con un beso y ya  
y así todo podría ser mejor._

_Mira que el tiempo va de prisa  
tal vez te puedas arrepentir  
todo se acaba y no avisa  
tienes tu vida por vivir._

_Si me ves, Ranma soy de ti  
este amor está creciendo  
por favor, Ranma di que sí  
y te entregaré mi corazón._

_Oye lo que estoy diciendo  
olvida la amargura, dame tu ternura._

_Discutir, por todo pelear  
una extraña manera de amar  
por que no, demos al amor  
un te quiero y ya  
con un beso y ya  
y así todo podría ser mejor._

- Este… me voy para el cuarto- anunció el ojiverde un poco incómodo

- Yo me quedaré viendo una película

- Buenas Noches, Mal…Draco, sí Draco. Buenas Noches

Harry se encerró en su cuarto, y se acostó un breve momento, mientras pensaba un poco sobre todo lo que le pasó ese día, abrió una caja que escondía bajo su cama y encontró una pequeña libre en la cual se expresaban sus pequeños deseos. Para el dia de hoy escribió lo siguiente…

_Indudablemente hoy es un día fantástico, no paso nada anormal… solo que un pájaro se me cago en la cabeza…pero eso no es nada relevante. Hoy conocí un poco más a Draco, me contó acerca de sus amigos y yo les conté acerca de Ron y Hermione. Algo que también paso fue que oí una de esas canciones de anime, creo que se llamaba una extraña manera de amar, es muy buena y hasta divertida. Así que hoy escribiré algo que sea trágico…aunque no entiendo la relación de ambas?_

_Tus ojos grises, rodeados de hielo_

_Un hielo que nunca podré derretir_

_Talvez no me persigan como yo quisiera_

_Porque lo que quieres es verme sufrir_

_La luna esta en su punto mas alto_

_Simplificando la razón de existir_

_Ten cuidado dios de las tinieblas_

_Porque en algún momento_

_Se que te voy a combatir_

_Una sombra rodea tus ojos_

_La maldad que veo en ti_

_No se compara a lo que siento_

_Porque representa algo que nunca entendí_

_La siempre infinita_

_Me acompaña en mis peores momentos_

_Representa lo que quiero, representa lo que siento_

_Y con una voz tan macabra_

_Me susurra: "El Rey que da muerte,_

_Quiere su sustento"_

_No estoy dispuesto a perderte_

_Para comenzar una nueva vida_

_Sin el manjar de esos labios que nunca tuve el placer de sentir_

_Me despido de ti_

_Esperando que sufras_

_Por un amor que yo hoy entendí_

CONTINUARÁ…

Desgraciadamente, yo nunca lavo, nunca aplancho y nunca cocino…y hoy se me ocurrio hacer lazaña y me quedo un poco mal, así que el estómago me va a reventar... así que bueno... bueno gracias por leer, pronto comenzaré el día 8

Bye Bye

Y PlEaSE ReViEwS...


	9. Dia 8

·´¯·­» Día 8 «­·´¯·

Ya todo estaba listo... habían guardado un poco de ropa en sus baúles, estaban felices. Había un sentimiento en el ojiverde lo embargaba, no lo demostró, mas sin embargo lo sentía latente en sus entrañas…

El rubio estaba totalmente emocionado…vería a sus amigos, según lo que les había adelantado, tenía una importante noticia, y además la Profesora de Cuidado de Funciones Domésticas los estaba citando en su aula, con sus respectivas parejas, esto con el motivo de entregar el bebe y a algunos dejar algunas tareas secundarias por mal cuidado, mientras que a otros un poco de la poción _Felix Felicis_ como recompensa. Según le había insinuado Slughorn, esa poción los tendría en la palma de su mano…

- Muy bien, veremos tu… -se fija en la ventana- Harry, podrías hacerme el favor de venir aquí, inmediatamente!

- Si, que pasa?

- Me podrías decir porque ese pulgoso perro esta aquí? Es de Garrid, según me parece.

- Cuál perro? O.O

- Ese que esta ahí-señala la ventana en la que se podía apreciar un perro negro, con la cara caída…

- Fang!-exclama Harry- Que haces aquí

- No vino solo -sale de repente Hagrid- me vino a acompañar, mejor dicho… nos vino a acompañar, los vengo a llevar al colegio, al parecer los centauros no están muy felices por… bueno no están muy felices -reiteró- Y además, quiero que me des tu opinión sobre la cabaña, se la presté a McGonagall para su castigo, pero como te dije en la carta, esta será mi nueva casa… al menos por un tiempo

- Llamas a esto casa?- se burló el rubio- sinceramente, esto es solo el baño de mi casa, es tan insignificante, fuera de gusto, fuera de lugar… una perdida de tiempo- se dirigió hacia el ojiverde y le aclaro- Dijimos muy claramente el primer día, que tendríamos una tregua, mientras estuviéramos aquí, sin embargo nos aclaramos que no tendríamos una tregua fuera del colegio ni aunque nos pagáramos, entendido? –el moreno asintió- entonces no me veas de esa manera

- Es que nos hemos llevado bien estos días, pensé que… -suspiro-déjalo, no tiene importancia- y se devolvió un momento hacia su cuarto

Una vez que Hagrid y Draco estuvieron a solas, el rubio habló más tranquilamente

- No creas que porque eres amigo de Harry, voy a tener compasión de ti, en cuanto salga de este castigo le diré a mi padre que se encargue de echarte

- Me estas amenazando?, te olvidas que estas hablando con un profesor?

- No tienes el suficiente valor como para encararme en frente de Harry, cierto?

- Yo a Harry lo quiero mucho y acepto sus decisiones, pero lo que no permito es que me diga que me lleve bien con un muchacho malcriado, el cuál es un hipócrita

El rubio se admiró totalmente, entonces ¿Harry si quiere ser su amigo?

- No debí decir eso, no debí decir eso, no debí decir eso, no debí decir eso-susurraba Hagrid para si mismo- no me preguntes mas niño malcriado

- Una pregunta…que te dijo Harry- le pregunto el curioso rubio al gigante

- Yo no le he dicho nada a Hagrid… no se de que hablas- le contesto Harry rápidamente

- Oh, bueno no importa- cambiando de tema- ya nos vamos?

- Claro, nos iremos de inmediato, aunque traje unos thestrals (N/A: los caballos que solo pueden ver Luna y Harry)-respondió Hagrid orgulloso

- Que es lo suficientemente peligroso, como para que los traigas?

- No debería decirles, pero se los diré de todos modos…, al parecer su castigo fue algo planeado, no les puedo decir por quien pero… fue planeado

- Wow, eso si no me los esperaba, pero como es que sabes eso?- le preguntó Harry un poco raro

- Hicimos algunas averiguaciones…los de la Orden, al parecer, no han metido a todos los mortífagos a Askaban, hay uno que se quiere vengar de ustedes 2, por aquello de la "muerte" de Voldemort, así que talvez su castigo no haya sido precisamente una coincidencia

- Entonces si dices que no es una coincidencia, porque todavía estamos aquí metidos?

- En ustedes dos hay un poder que McGonagall…- es interrumpido

- Hola chicos, soy su profesora de Cuidado de Funciones Domésticas, al parecer Hagrid les adelantó algo de lo que McGonagall necesitaba hablarles, pero me encargaré de que no haga eso de nuevo- reprendiendo a Hagrid- muy bien., como ya están listos, es mejor que nos vayamos!

Harry se adelanta y agarra a Draco del brazo, cuando están lo suficientemente adelante para que no los oigan, los chicos se consultan algunas cosas

- Querrías hacerme el favor de soltarme San Potter!

- Esta bien-lo suelta-solo te quería preguntar que opinas sobre lo que nos dijo Hagrid?

- Sobre que?- levanta una ceja- en verdad te lo creíste?

- Obviamente, Hagrid nunca me miente!

- Es mentira, por si no te diste cuenta, ese gigante tarado, no sabe mentir!

- No le digas así!- le reprendió Harry- Que tienes contra él?

- Talvez es porque únicamente es un estúpido gigante… feliz con mi respuesta

- Por si no te diste cuenta, el es una buena persona

- No me interesa lo que pienses de él, solo digo que nunca me caerá bien!

- Como sea- el ojiverde rodó los ojos- lo que quiero decir es sobre que opinas acerca del poder que supuestamente escondemos?

- No se y la verdad no me interesa!, si la verdad fuera un Gran Poder, creo que lo sabríamos o se notaría…

- Porque no le tomas importancia?

- Talvez porque creo que no es un tema grave…- le termina el rubio

Al llegar al colegio sus respectivos amigos, los reciben con un gran abrazo, bueno al menos Pansy con Draco y Hermione con Harry, los otros dos quedaron…sobrando

- Te extrañe mucho Draco- Pansy le acariciaba cariñosamente la mejilla

Harry vio la reacción de Hermione, así que le siguió el juego a Pansy

- Y tu Hermione, me extrañaste? - le dice Harry a Hermione acariciándole la mejilla

- Yo también te extrañe mucho- le dice Draco a Pansy sonriéndole tiernamente

- Claro que te extrañe- le contesta Hermione a Harry con una profunda sonrisa que todos interpretaron como…, pero que Harry supo identificar como agradecimiento

- Si, si - sale Ron de pronto- escenas morbosas aquí no- sonríe- parece que es una batalla de celos

Blaise movió la cabeza negativamente mientras los aludidos se sonrojaban al máximo, es que este chico no captaba las cosas fácilmente, vivía en su mundo de mariposas?

- Ya cállate Ron- le discutió Blaise, se dirigió a los de su casa- nos vamos?

- Claro, no tengo mucho tiempo y menos para perderlo- se dirigió a Harry- mañana aquí mismo.

- De acuerdo- le sonrió Harry, lo que provoco un pequeño sonrojo en Draco

- Que te pasa Drake?- Pansy mirando el sonrojo del chico

- No nada importante- le contestó, aunque no pudo evitar cierta nostalgia al separarse de Harry

Mientras tanto, Harry veía alejarse a Draco, se sintió feliz al notar el pequeño sonrojo en el chico, pero nunca le pasó que fuera por su culpa

- Ya nos podemos ir- le dijo Ron a Harry

- Yo por el momento voy a la biblioteca, necesito devolver un libro, así que me voy- se dio la vuelta sobre los talones y procedió a retirarse, pero un llamado la paró en seco

- Herms, puedo acompañarte, necesito hablar contigo

- Wow, me vas a acompañar a la biblioteca???- le preguntó sorprendida

- Si, es para hablarte sobre… aquello- haciendo referencia a lo que hablaron cuando se comunicaron por el espejo (Cáp. siete)

- Muy bien, supongo que podríamos hablar en el transcurso…

- No se que me esta pasando últimamente… siento nostalgia, pero debería sentir felicidad, digo, me estoy separando del idiota de Potter…

- No crees que sea…no, eso es imposible- se convenció Pansy- además si fuera verdad…- un motivo indefinible le movió a preguntarle- Has cambiado tu forma de ser con Potter

- Supongo que un poco…

Blaise se había ido la Clase de Cuidado de Funciones Domesticas junto con Ron, así que Pansy y Draco se encontraban en el cuarto del último, primero hablando sobre lo que le hubiese pasado junto al cara-rajada, para luego pasar a un tema más critico, se refería a sus sentimientos…

- Draco, tengo que contarte algo muy importante, talvez no lo tomes en serio, pero espero que me apoyes. Se que pude hablar con Blaise, pero últimamente hemos estado muy distanciados, creo que a él le pasa lo mismo que a mi, pero son suposiciones mías

- Quisieras ir al punto- se alteró un poco el rubio, temía lo que le pudiera decir

- Draco… me he enamorado de la persona menos indicada- sollozo un poco- me ha costado mucho entenderlo, pero por favor- sollozo mas fuerte- no me rechaces- rompió a llorar de solo imaginárselo

- Pansy, sabes que no soporto ver a una mujer llorar-dijo suavemente- tranquila, descárgate si quieres y no te preocupes, te apoyaré, no te _rechazaré _

- Me he enamorado de…- es interrumpida

- Por fin los encuentro- entró de pronto Blaise- saqué una excelent…- su tono de voz bajó notablemente- estas bien, Pansy?- preguntó un poco preocupado al ver el estado de la chica

La chica, al borde del colapso por la interrupción, se puso a llorar fuertemente, se aferro delicadamente al cuello de Draco y contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado que haría, la abrazo y le correspondio

- Draco?- preguntó Blaise anonadado- Quien eres y que hiciste con Draco?

- Sabes que no soporto ver a una mujer llorar- le aclaró el rubio sonriendo tristemente

Flash Back

(Esto sucede unos días después de que Lucius se alía a Voldemort)

El rubio se encontraba jugando en su cuarto, oyó unos gritos que provenían de la habitación de al lado, últimamente sus padres hablaban discutido sobre un tema en particular…Lord Voldemort y el futuro para su hijo

- Lucius, que te pasa, sabes que él es solo un niño- grito su madre histérica

- Lo siento Narcisa, es decisión de él, y sabes que el mantendrá su última palabra- respondió un poco triste

- No puedo hacer nada, ya todo esta planeado, lo único que me dijo fue que esperaría a su mayoría de edad- sonrió tristemente- en momentos como este, desearía que nuestro hijo no creciese

- Y yo desearía nunca haber conocido al la persona que arruinaría nuestra vida- sonrió triste mente, pero le salió mas como una mueca- lamento haberte echado la culpa- empezó a llorar

- Tranquila- la consoló su esposo- descárgate, comprendo lo que sientes

- Mama, porque lloras?

- No te preocupes hijo, todo saldrá bien

- A que te refirieres madre?

- Nada- sonrió maternalmente, esperaba que no llegará a pasar algo que estuviera fuera de sus manos- disfruta tu infancia, luego verás a lo que me refiero

- Mama, no me gusta verte llorar, sabes?

- Porque?- le pregunto sonriendo

- Supongo que te quiero mucho – sonrió- y no quiero verte triste, ni a ti papá- miró a su padre que estaba al borde de las lagrimas

End Flash Back

- Estas segura de que te atrae…- susurro- Pansy?

- Te piensas burlar de mí?- preguntó un poco malhumorada

- No, solo quiero ver si no fue alguna broma o algo parecido

- Sabes que no soy de dar muchas bromas- dijo endureciendo el rostro

- Es que yo necesito hablarte acerca de eso, necesito ver si me aclaras… algo

- Dime, pero que te parece si hablamos de camino al Lago, así podremos hablar mejor- reiteró- además solo debo ir a devolver el libro

Entrando a la biblioteca se encontraron a muchos compañeros que lo miraron sorprendido

- Wow Harry, no estás herido- dijo Dean admirado- pensamos que te matarías a golpes con Malfoy

- No, al contrario, nos estamos llevando muy bien

- Tú y Malfoy- comento Seamus- llevarse bien?, definitivamente esto no concuerda

- Al principio estaba de acuerdo contigo -afirmó Hermione- pero al parecer se llevan bien, gracias al castigo

- Según mis especulaciones, eso sería tan falso como afirmar que una persona puede durar un día sin respirar- salió de repente Neville- pero yo lo comprobé con mis propios ojos (N/A:Neville no habla así, yo lo sé)

- Has estado estudiando- saltó de pronto una Hermione interesada en el tema

- Talvez, leí algo- respondió nerviosamente

- Eso esta muy bien Neville- le felicitó Hermione

- Se les ofrece algo- salió de pronto la bibliotecaria

- No gracias señora Pince, solo vine a devolver este libro- se dirigió hacia los estantes y volvió en unos minutos

-… no me lo dices tu mismo no te lo creería, pero bueno…chao

- Hermione???- preguntó harry

- Si harry, ya podemos ir- respondió a la pregunta no formulada

Los chicos se dirigían hacia el lago, Hermione insistía en que le adelantara algo, pero el se conformaba con quitar la mirada. Después de algunos regaños a unos chicos de primero y una larga caminata, se decidieron por reposar bajo un frondoso árbol.

- Y bien- corroboró- que ocupas que te aclare

- Verás,-empezó un poco nervioso- primero quería preguntarte como es que te enamoraste de Pansy?

- Verás, talvez yo haya confundido las cosas, no se sinceramente como paso, solo se que me _enamoré. _Te confieso que al principio estaba decidida a tirarme de un puente, sacarme los ojos o en el peor de los casos tocar nuevamente a Malfoy, pero luego decidí conocerla mas a fondo, supuse que le empecé a caer bien, dado que sonreía mas a menudo. Después empecé a verla como una amiga, es muy simpática y me hace sonrojar constantemente- se avergonzó un poco, pero continuó- hasta que por fin lo entendí el día de la fiesta de Luna. Estaba hablando con ella acerca de Luna y Neville, hacen buena pareja-opinó- el caso es que hablábamos y por un momento rozamos_ sin querer _los labios, sentí un choque eléctrico y me di cuenta que me concentraba mucho en su fragancia, su forma de ser, de tratarme, de verme…

- Es increíble, creo que a mi me… pasa algo parecido

- Con Malfoy?- preguntó porque no decirlo, estupidizada y asustada

- Espera, no saques conclusiones- le sugirió Harry- verás…- levantando un dedo pero lo baja avergonzado porque es interrumpido

- Los ando buscando desde hace bastante rato, ya esta anocheciendo y la Profesora de Cuidado de Funciones Domesticas me pidió que te dijera que te andan buscando a ti y a Malfoy desde hace bastante rato

- Eres de primero, cierto?- preguntó Hermione

- Si señorita

- Bueno, yo me voy – dirigiéndose a Hermione- nos vemos después

Draco se encontraba en su habitación, verdaderamente en día se había alargado más de lo esperado pero lo bueno de todo lo que había pasado es que habían conseguido fácilmente un poco de Poción Felix Filicis. Estaba realmente preocupado por Pansy y también por él, nunca había realizado acciones como esas porque él era… Draco Malfoy. Esa no es muy buena explicación cierto?, pero lo que si pasaba era que estar con Harry lo había cambiado, su forma de ser había cambiado, su forma de ver las cosas… había cambiado.

Es que acaso Harry es el único que puede cambiar su forma de ser. De pasar de ser El Príncipe de las Serpientes, a ser…

Talvez su mitad de Felix Felicis le podría ayudar!!!

Perdon por la tardanza!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Dia 9

**·´¯`· » ***Día 9* **« ·´¯`·**

**El día paso con relativa calma, Hermione entró al cuarto de los chicos, para hacer tareas…Tareas que por cierto, dejaban a duda su reputación…El Profesor Snape, odia a esos tres Gryffindors cierto?? Entonces…porque no un castigo para celebrar su mala suerte…**

**_El Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Severus Snape, les informa que los estudiantes con nombres: Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, han hecho perder a su casa 50 puntos. Como castigo el Profesor Snape, propuso limpiar los primeros expedientes de Alumnos Castigados, esto a fin de proporcionarle un mejor aspecto a su colegio… Tendrán el tiempo que su profesor pueda disponer, pero en todo caso, podemos disponer de nuestro conserje Argus Filch._**

**_Gracias por su atención,_**

**_Severus Snape _**

**- Esta es la carta que nos mandó Snape, tenemos que hacer el castigo hoy!!!- refunfuño la chica ojimiel- y justo el día que te vas, parece que Snape planea nuestros peores días**

**- Tranquilos-opino el ojiverde- yo les voy a ayudar y haremos el trabajo menos pesado**

**- No harry, quedate tranquilo!, nosotros lo haremos solos, no te queremos arruinar el día**

**- Estoy con Malfoy todo el día, que más podría arruinarlo, bueno, de hecho…estar con Draco no es tan malo. Hasta puedo decir que hay veces que es divertido…**

**- Si claro- dijo sarcastico el pelirrojo- es tan divertido como esperar la hora de tu muerte verdad**

**- Ya callate Ron, muchas veces las personas no son lo que aparentan- contesto un poco molesto el ojiverde**

**- Porque lo defiendes si el te odia…**

**Después de un largo rato…mas o menos quince minutos, se encontraron en las mazmorras, listos para empezar su trabajo. Ron de la nada llevo a una linda oveja-lagarto que parecía león… Para que?, ni siquiera Ron lo sabía…**

**Al parecer se habían olvidado que estaban en Hogwards y los gemelos Weasley llevaron un poco de Whiskey de Fuego, como Snape no estaba eso se había convertido en una discotteque para los tres Gryffindors, los gemelos, un hafflepuff y una ravenclaw que estaban perdidos-dieron una excusa tan tonta… dijeron que venían hacia las mazmorras, ps…en serio se perdieron!!- y una sexi oveja-lagarto…ah, pero no podemos olvidar al viejo barrigón de la esquina… o es un mueble???**

**Las cosas o habían cambiado… hoy, ya no existía la maldita sabelotodo, ahora era una maniatica. El cara-rajada Potter, solo era un loco que se había vestido con un tutu rosa, encima de una mesa, bailando y sacandose el poco cerebro que le quedaba por la nariz. Y como faltaba nuestro tercer idiota… el estupido Ron ya no era el estupido de Ron, digamos que lo dejamos en estúpido ok?**

**Los gemelos Weasley, se encontraban en una esquina jugando ¿que es ese gusanito que te sale entre las piernas?!. Y la oveja-lagarto, estaba haciendo trío con la ravenclaw y el hafflepuff –de solo imaginarmelo…pero bueno!!!**

**Salgo un rato para encontrar un poco de sangre…perdon un poco de …niños para descabezar… perdon, ustedes saben que yo no soy así, ademas este cuchillo que llevo en las manos es para… cortar carne…Si… es que tenemos hambre. Pero conchales… este oh-si-soy-mejor-que-todos-ustedes-Snape, esta dando la vuelta a la esquina… y yo ya le quite el filo al cuchilo…perdón quiero decir… va a encontrar el desmadre que tenemos en…en donde estamos???...ah, si en el campo de quidditch, pero porque esto esta tan apagado, perece que estamos en las mazmorras O.O… si es cierto, estamos en las mazmorras, y ahora que hago… me iré a esconder**

**- Señorita Granger, se puede saber que hace tapandose los ojos en medio del pasillo…**

**Rayos, Snape si que es inteligente, encontró mi escondite!**

**- Es que me perdi, no me acuerdo donde esta el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!! – jeje, esta si que no la va a saber. Que dices oh-si-soy-mejor-que-todos-ustedes-Snape, te deje con la palabra en la boca!**

**- Ya probo la puerta de en frente?! ¬_¬**

**Madre santa, Snape las tienes todas, ademas el jugo de Naranja que me ofrecieron los gemelos me dejo un poco tonta!**

**- Oh si, pero al parecer hay un enorme dinosaurio rosado… si no me cree, que me parta…-se empiezan a oir truenos en el cielo- un enorme- se ve una gigantesca sombra encima del castillo- bueno, mejor si no me cree, no me crea **

**- Profesor Snape, lo solicita el profesor Dumbledore – cha cha chan chachan!! Poder perruno, aquí esta el rubio-reflector-solar de mis sueños**

**- En seguida voy Draco…**

**- Pero lo necesitan urgentemente- se acerca a Hermione y le quita una piedra con la que empezaba a afilar el cuchillo**

**Snape ondea su capa y se monta en su elefante rosado…**

**- Adios Profesor Snape!!- digo teatralmente- vaya por la sombra**

**De un pronto a otro Snape sale corriendo y Draco de aleja unos quince pasos de mi…no entiendo porque…será que huelo mal?!**

**- eh…Granger, estas bien???**

**- Claro me siento como en el Titanic- estira los brazos y de la nada sale un ventilador ondeando su cabello de espanta-pajaros**

** Después de esta locura un poco pasadita, Draco entra en la mazmorra, pero ni toda la preparación mental hubiera sido suficiente para lo que encontró… Harry, amarrado del pelo al techo y cantando una combinación entre… esta cantando o esta muriendo?. Weasley de cabeza y dando vueltas, los gemelos cogiendose en una esquina, al parecer se les había regado un fresco porque en toda esa esquina, el piso estaba blanco!. Y una transmutación humana, una oveja-lagarto unidos mágicamente a una raveclaw y una hafflepuff…**

**De un momento a otro solo se oyen flash y más flash, ya que Draco, casualmente encontró una camara en el espacio que quedaba entre las mesas y una bolsa de rollos que se encontró por medio de la adivinación…**

**Muy bien, Draco aparece al frente de todos ellos y les empieza a tomar fotos uno por uno hasta que se acaban los primeros siete rollos, cuando le queda un último rollo, se toma un poco de Whiskey de fuego-botella y media- y la camara dispara flash solos en los que se ve a Draco haciendole un striptease los gemelos. Después de calentarlos, se empieza a poner frente a la cámara a sacarse un mini-gusanito-no tan mini- que salia de su boxer y empieza a tocarlo a todo su extención, unas cosquillitas empieza a sentir y un moco termina por salir, el muy cochino le estornudo en la mano al rubio. Un trago más para cada uno y todos quedaron dormidos encima de las mesas…**

**Continuará…**

**Y bueno, hasta aquí termina un día en la vida normal de nuestros protagonistas… la verdad que después de leer ****_HARRY POTTER, EL FUMADOR COMPULSIVO, y _****después de tanta presión por mi examen de redacción que acaba de pasar… digamos que mi cerebro a hecho estragos conmigo…**

**Solo me queda agradecer a los que siguen esta historia… que espero que no lo haya hecho desear ahorcarme…**

**Bueno me despido esperando que no olviden que todavía estoy viva para serguir esta historia!! **

**Ya MARYI, contrólate, respira profundo y…piensa en tus escenas eroticas junto a harry y Draco…**

**-se ve a una niña, babeando literalmente al frente de su monitor-**

**N/A: lA iMaGiNaCiÓn Es pOdErOsA**


	11. Dia 10

**·´¯`· » ***Día 9* **« ·´¯`·**

**El día paso con relativa calma, Hermione entró al cuarto de los chicos, para hacer tareas…Tareas que por cierto, dejaban a duda su reputación…El Profesor Snape, odia a esos tres Gryffindors cierto?? Entonces…porque no un castigo para celebrar su mala suerte…**

**_El Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Severus Snape, les informa que los estudiantes con nombres: Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, han hecho perder a su casa 50 puntos. Como castigo el Profesor Snape, propuso limpiar los primeros expedientes de Alumnos Castigados, esto a fin de proporcionarle un mejor aspecto a su colegio… Tendrán el tiempo que su profesor pueda disponer, pero en todo caso, podemos disponer de nuestro conserje Argus Filch._**

**_Gracias por su atención,_**

**_Severus Snape _**

**- Esta es la carta que nos mandó Snape, tenemos que hacer el castigo hoy!!!- refunfuño la chica ojimiel- y justo el día que te vas, parece que Snape planea nuestros peores días**

**- Tranquilos-opino el ojiverde- yo les voy a ayudar y haremos el trabajo menos pesado**

**- No harry, quedate tranquilo!, nosotros lo haremos solos, no te queremos arruinar el día**

**- Estoy con Malfoy todo el día, que más podría arruinarlo, bueno, de hecho…estar con Draco no es tan malo. Hasta puedo decir que hay veces que es divertido…**

**- Si claro- dijo sarcastico el pelirrojo- es tan divertido como esperar la hora de tu muerte verdad**

**- Ya callate Ron, muchas veces las personas no son lo que aparentan- contesto un poco molesto el ojiverde**

**- Porque lo defiendes si el te odia…**

**Después de un largo rato…mas o menos quince minutos, se encontraron en las mazmorras, listos para empezar su trabajo. Ron de la nada llevo a una linda oveja-lagarto que parecía león… Para que?, ni siquiera Ron lo sabía…**

**Al parecer se habían olvidado que estaban en Hogwards y los gemelos Weasley llevaron un poco de Whiskey de Fuego, como Snape no estaba eso se había convertido en una discotteque para los tres Gryffindors, los gemelos, un hafflepuff y una ravenclaw que estaban perdidos-dieron una excusa tan tonta… dijeron que venían hacia las mazmorras, ps…en serio se perdieron!!- y una sexi oveja-lagarto…ah, pero no podemos olvidar al viejo barrigón de la esquina… o es un mueble???**

**Las cosas o habían cambiado… hoy, ya no existía la maldita sabelotodo, ahora era una maniatica. El cara-rajada Potter, solo era un loco que se había vestido con un tutu rosa, encima de una mesa, bailando y sacandose el poco cerebro que le quedaba por la nariz. Y como faltaba nuestro tercer idiota… el estupido Ron ya no era el estupido de Ron, digamos que lo dejamos en estúpido ok?**

**Los gemelos Weasley, se encontraban en una esquina jugando ¿que es ese gusanito que te sale entre las piernas?!. Y la oveja-lagarto, estaba haciendo trío con la ravenclaw y el hafflepuff –de solo imaginarmelo…pero bueno!!!**

**Salgo un rato para encontrar un poco de sangre…perdon un poco de …niños para descabezar… perdon, ustedes saben que yo no soy así, ademas este cuchillo que llevo en las manos es para… cortar carne…Si… es que tenemos hambre. Pero conchales… este oh-si-soy-mejor-que-todos-ustedes-Snape, esta dando la vuelta a la esquina… y yo ya le quite el filo al cuchilo…perdón quiero decir… va a encontrar el desmadre que tenemos en…en donde estamos???...ah, si en el campo de quidditch, pero porque esto esta tan apagado, perece que estamos en las mazmorras O.O… si es cierto, estamos en las mazmorras, y ahora que hago… me iré a esconder**

**- Señorita Granger, se puede saber que hace tapandose los ojos en medio del pasillo…**

**Rayos, Snape si que es inteligente, encontró mi escondite!**

**- Es que me perdi, no me acuerdo donde esta el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!! – jeje, esta si que no la va a saber. Que dices oh-si-soy-mejor-que-todos-ustedes-Snape, te deje con la palabra en la boca!**

**- Ya probo la puerta de en frente?! ¬_¬**

**Madre santa, Snape las tienes todas, ademas el jugo de Naranja que me ofrecieron los gemelos me dejo un poco tonta!**

**- Oh si, pero al parecer hay un enorme dinosaurio rosado… si no me cree, que me parta…-se empiezan a oir truenos en el cielo- un enorme- se ve una gigantesca sombra encima del castillo- bueno, mejor si no me cree, no me crea **

**- Profesor Snape, lo solicita el profesor Dumbledore – cha cha chan chachan!! Poder perruno, aquí esta el rubio-reflector-solar de mis sueños**

**- En seguida voy Draco…**

**- Pero lo necesitan urgentemente- se acerca a Hermione y le quita una piedra con la que empezaba a afilar el cuchillo**

**Snape ondea su capa y se monta en su elefante rosado…**

**- Adios Profesor Snape!!- digo teatralmente- vaya por la sombra**

**De un pronto a otro Snape sale corriendo y Draco de aleja unos quince pasos de mi…no entiendo porque…será que huelo mal?!**

**- eh…Granger, estas bien???**

**- Claro me siento como en el Titanic- estira los brazos y de la nada sale un ventilador ondeando su cabello de espanta-pajaros**

** Después de esta locura un poco pasadita, Draco entra en la mazmorra, pero ni toda la preparación mental hubiera sido suficiente para lo que encontró… Harry, amarrado del pelo al techo y cantando una combinación entre… esta cantando o esta muriendo?. Weasley de cabeza y dando vueltas, los gemelos cogiendose en una esquina, al parecer se les había regado un fresco porque en toda esa esquina, el piso estaba blanco!. Y una transmutación humana, una oveja-lagarto unidos mágicamente a una raveclaw y una hafflepuff…**

**De un momento a otro solo se oyen flash y más flash, ya que Draco, casualmente encontró una camara en el espacio que quedaba entre las mesas y una bolsa de rollos que se encontró por medio de la adivinación…**

**Muy bien, Draco aparece al frente de todos ellos y les empieza a tomar fotos uno por uno hasta que se acaban los primeros siete rollos, cuando le queda un último rollo, se toma un poco de Whiskey de fuego-botella y media- y la camara dispara flash solos en los que se ve a Draco haciendole un striptease los gemelos. Después de calentarlos, se empieza a poner frente a la cámara a sacarse un mini-gusanito-no tan mini- que salia de su boxer y empieza a tocarlo a todo su extención, unas cosquillitas empieza a sentir y un moco termina por salir, el muy cochino le estornudo en la mano al rubio. Un trago más para cada uno y todos quedaron dormidos encima de las mesas…**

**Continuará…**

**Y bueno, hasta aquí termina un día en la vida normal de nuestros protagonistas… la verdad que después de leer ****_HARRY POTTER, EL FUMADOR COMPULSIVO, y _****después de tanta presión por mi examen de redacción que acaba de pasar… digamos que mi cerebro a hecho estragos conmigo…**

**Solo me queda agradecer a los que siguen esta historia… que espero que no lo haya hecho desear ahorcarme…**

**Bueno me despido esperando que no olviden que todavía estoy viva para serguir esta historia!! **

**Ya MARYI, contrólate, respira profundo y…piensa en tus escenas eroticas junto a harry y Draco…**

**-se ve a una niña, babeando literalmente al frente de su monitor-**

**N/A: lA iMaGiNaCiÓn Es pOdErOsA**


	12. Dia 11

•´¯•¬» Día 10 «¬•´¯•

**·´¯·­» **Día 11 **«­·´¯·**

Autora: Espero que les gusta esta historia y que me dejen algun review…

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro…

**La verdad es que Harry se encontraba en el sillón, batallando con distintas cosas que se agrupaban en su cabeza. Por una parte, pensaba en sus amigos de los que no les que se había separado mucho. Distante, como una persona fría, pasaba ocupando su mente en algunas trivialidades que nunca le habían interesado, tales como tareas. Pero también temas que le rondaban constantemente y que ahora se estaba tomando el tiempo de analizarlas, como su familia, con la cual no se había puesto mucho en contacto después de que decidió que ya no sería esa su casa, cuando se rompió el sello de sangre de su madre. Su padrino el cuál había muerto por Bellatrix, por alguien de su propia sangre. Dumbledore y su muerte planificada, y todo este tiempo había considerado a Snape un maldito, cuando en realidad era un gran aliado. (Acontecimientos ubicados en el séptimo libro)**

**Ahora se veía y notaba que gracias a tantas personas que mortificaron su vida, era un hijo digno de Lily Evans y de James Potter, pero aún así lamentaba en parte el que Snape estuviera enamorado de su madre. Espero en parte que pueda ser feliz con alguien que lo quiera y que no dependa de que yo sea su imagen…no digo que se va a hacer homosexual, pero espero que este bien ya que ayudó a Dumbledore a que construir un mejor futuro.**

**Por otra parte, pensaba en todos los mortífagos, los cuales talvez habían sacrificado sus vidas con tal que no mataran a sus familias, miles de muerte solo por capricho de alguien que lo único que necesitó toda su vida fue falta de amor, miles de personas a las que la vida se les oscurecía por el miedo. Y aunque muchos enmendaron su error, algunos habían muerto en vez de seguir el paso del Señor Oscuro.**

**Que hubiera pasado si Tom no hubiese existido, si la maldad y el poder que este conllevaba, no hubiera nublado los sentidos de muchos que vivían en la lujuria dia y noche. Talvez muchos niños inocentes y sus familias, estarían vivos. Los padres de Neville estarían junto a él, sintiéndose orgullosos y no en San Mungo, luchando por ser personales normales.**

**Ginny no hubiera sido controlada, Ojoloco no hubiera muerto, Fred no hubiera muerto, Umbridge no hubiera sido parte de sus desgracias, el Sr. Weasley no hubiera sido atacado, los centauros seguirían siendo parte de los cuentos, no habrían tantas muertes innecesarias y todo sería normal. No sería un niño prodigio, pero al menos tendría a su familia, alguien con quien pasar sus buenos momentos. **

**Sería solo Harry, un niño común y corriente que buscaba superarse día a día, siendo un buen estudiante y alguien insignificante… pero para que imaginar, algo que nunca pasará, algo que nunca pasó.**

**El día en que Voldemort casi arruina su colegio, pensó en los Slytherins, prefirieron seguir siendo fieles a la maldad, en vez de buscar su puesto en la luz, pero los perdono porque en momentos difíciles, medidas desesperadas, por supuesto no les guardaría jamás rencor.**

**Agradeció infinitamente los cientos de amigos que hizo en el transcurso de su vida y que llegaron a ayudarlo en los momento que tanto necesitó. Demostrando así que no eran solo amigos de el-niño-que-vivió, sino del pequeño Harry un chico con una gran carga a sus espaldas.**

**Miles de personas lo odiaban, de eso estaba seguro y entre las que estaban se encontraba Lucius Malfoy y toda la bola de Slytherin que me odiaban por ser un Gryffindor, solo esa buena excusa podían encontrar, puesto que yo no atente en nada contra su pasada, vida…bueno talvez mi papá, pero eso no era mi culpa.**

**Y su peor pesadilla venía con el postre, y se llamaba Draco Malfoy, aquel chico que trataba de hacer su vida más difícil de lo que ya era, pero también fue el segundo mago que conoció y al cuál le iba a empezar a tomar aprecio si no hubiera sabido su nombre.**

**Talvez, no hubieran cumplido distintos castigos por rencor, pero ahora agradecía cada momento ya que se permitía conocerlo más a fondo. A ese chico que le quitaron infancia, y él tuvo la culpa.**

**Como sería Draco si no hubiera arrasado Voldemort con su vida. Talvez fuera un chico normal, vistiendo algún otro color que no delatará su interior, ya no más negro y gris, sus colores favoritos. Había notado que a partir de las distintas tragedias que sucedieron en el colegio, más colores delataban su estado de animo, usaba blanco y fue la vez que le vi sonreír sinceramente. Con Zabini, pero al menos reía de algo divertido y no de alguna maldad.**

**La navidad de hace cuatro años, recuerdo que se sentó en una esquina solo, si hubiera sido su amigo le hubiera llegado a hablar, no me importaría dejar a algunas de las chicas que se morían por salir conmigo con tal de que el estuviera bien.**

**Lo acepto, las cosas entre nosotros siempre han sido las mismas, el me odiaba por no haber aceptado su amistad y yo lo odiaba… bueno no, yo no lo odiaba, solo pretendía odiarlo, pero entendía a la perfección que era mejor tener cerca de los amigos, pero más a los enemigos.**

**Miles de veces tuve que aprenderlo a las malas con las distintas ****_amistades _****que se entrometían en mi vida en busca de popularidad. Pero Draco se llevaba el premio mayor, ya que de eso de lo que prácticamente vivía. Molestaba a Hermione por ser medio muggle y media bruja. A Ron, porque según ellos eran los únicos sangre-puras traidores a la sangre, pobres y eran de las familias de las que tenían más hijos de los que podían mantener, solo por eso. Mientras que a mi tenía y todavía tiene distintas formas de molestarme, tales como cara-rajada, por la cicatriz; solo uno hacía enojarme verdaderamente, era metiéndose con Dumbledore o con mis amigos.**

**Recordaba la vez que reparó los espejos y hizo cosas tan insignificantes, con tal de derrotar a Dumbledore, técnicas tan pobres para un Mago como Albus Dumbledore.**

**Pero aún así, quería la amistad de Draco. Quería que entre ellos hubiera una buena razón para reír como en su sexto día en la cabaña. **

**Draco talvez era la buena una buena razón para no aburrirse en los días de lluvia, aunque muchas veces buscaba algun pretexto para pelear con él, porque sabía que de todas las cosas cambiantes que ocuparan su momento, él siempre estaría ahí y siempre sería aquella cosa molesta que nunca cambiaría su forma de ser hacia él.**

**No hay que negarlo, muchas veces se sentó a pensar en un Draco como lo han sido Hermione o Ron, siempre pendientes de él y de lo que pudiera pasar, pendientes en ayudarlo sin importar las consecuencias, pendientes en estar con él cuando lo necesitaba, pendientes en ser su amigo…**

**Pero nunca pudo ser así, y ahora que cumplían este castigo, como otros tantos de miles que habían compartido por alguna otra pelea, sabía que iba a cambiar, ya que llevaban diez dias y no había rastro de pelea, ni rastro de nada malo.**

**Hasta se podría decir que hasta había amistad de por medio, pero once días con tu nemesis, hicieron que confundiera las cosas y ahora llevaba cuatro dias sintiendose confundido, contando las escasas miradas, contado los momentos que no se veían por alguna razón.**

**Y ahora se daba cuenta que talvez lo había querido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero se negaba a expulsarlo, puesto que su mente siempre estaba ocupada en buscar la forma de vengarse de él.**

**Estos once días habían influenciado en su manera d pensar y hacía que notara cosas que nunca había tenido el deseo de ver más allá de lo que tus ojos ven. Escierto, algunas veces pasaban por su cabeza, pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente para valorarlas.**

**Y ahora, después de casi una hora y media, pasaron por su mente tan rapido y tan distinto, pero ya había desaprovechado este tiempo en algunas trivilidades y Draco lo saco de sus pensamientos**

**-Deja de estar como idiota y por favor limpia la cocina mientras yo…-no se le ocurrió nada que decir- bueno, solo limpia la cocina**

**Después de eso, llevaba al menos quince minutos batallando con los platos de la cocina y algunas ollas, casi ni comían y parece que había tenido una gran fiesta. Y saben que era lo mejor de todo?, Draco esta cómodamente acostado en su cama…que?, esperen un momento… acostado en ****_mi cama. _****(noten que lo que le molestó fue que estaba acostado en mi cama y no sin hacer nada!!)**

**-Que haces en ****_mi_**** cuarto, en ****_mi_**** cama, revisando ****_mis_**** cosas?**

**-Estoy tratando de leer, por sino te has dado cuenta, ya que por si no sabías un éstupido perro que me presentaron en mi primaria, gracias a ti, hizo una aromática gracia en mi cuarto, así que si no te importa, me gustaría que después de lavar los platos, limpiaras mi cuarto?**

**-Esto es suficiente**

**Entro a su cuarto y saco a Draco a patadas, enfierecido por la dependencia que tenía el hacia los demás, agarró la escoba y la pala y las tiró al cuarto del rubio, mientras que al chico lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo encerró en su cuarto.**

**-Dejame salir, Potter!**

**-No sales de ahí hasta que hagas algo por la vida, en vez de solo modelar tu cuerpo. Si yo entro a tu cuarto y encuentro algo desordenado, alguna gracia o alguna ropa sin lavar…Voldemort será un angelito a mi lado.**

**El rubio prefirió seguir las indicaciones con todo su pesar, pero era eso o morir de una forma lenta y dolorosa. Así que estuvo encerrado por tres horas, aunque ustedes…no lo crean.**

**Por su parte en oji-verde, ya no tenía tenía nada interesante que hacer ya que lavar lo platos ya lo había hecho, así que se dispuso a escribir una canción en su diario, una que rondaba hace días su mente.**

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side  
_

_  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
_

_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
_

_  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do  
_

_  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
_

_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah  
_

_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you__…_

_La verdad muchas de las cosas que ella canta no me pasan, pero espero que algún día tenga oportunidad de algo angustiante junto a tí. Tal vez no así pero esperaba que al menos te dieras cuenta que lo que siento por ti es distinto y que tus ojos grises me vuelven loco._

_No lo leerás y si lo haces, no me digas algo hiriente, rompiendo en miles de pedazos, lo que siento…_

_Gracias Draco por convertirte en una persona importante en mi vida…_

Cerró el diario, ya que oía paso que se acercaban.

-Oye que es eso que tratas de esconder…

**-Olvidate que lo has visto, es mi diario y no te voy a permitir que lo veas siquiera**

**-Ya tranquilo, yo solo decía…-lavándose las manos del asunto**

**Lo que si había rememorado fue que era un cuaderno pequeño, con los colores naranja y café y con un león en la portada, solo faltaba encontrar el escondite y quien sabe que tantos secretos encontraría para usarlos contra su ****_amigo…_**


	13. Dia 12

•´¯•¬» Día 12 «¬•´¯•

**·´¯·­» **Día 12 **«­·´¯·**

Autora: Espero que les gusta esta historia y que me dejen algun review, porfa no sean malos!!

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro…

**Hoy el día se encontraba bastante normal, no había nada interesante que hacer. Un idea se había formulado en su mente, tenía que ver con T.V. y algunas películas.**

**Se acerco al cuarto de Draco rogando porque no estuviera de mal humor y aceptara su idea de buenas a primeras.**

**Se encontraba durmiendo placenteramente, en su pijama verde, su cabello jugueteaba libremente por su cara esperando ser removido. Se acerco lentamente con cuidado de no hacer ruido y de no despertarlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía sería ****_Harry-Potter-el-niño-que-vivió-para-ser-aniquilado-por-un-rubio-que-quería-dormir._**

**Y es que no era fácil llamarlo amigo pero lo era, después de todo lo que había pasado, se había encariñado con el rubio, un rubio del cual todavía no quería reconocer que estaba enamorado. Que masoquista…. Se había enamorado después de tantas peleas y después de tantos insultos que habían tenido en común. Y es que él era una de esas cosas que había en su vida y que sabía que no iban a cambiar. Algun día Hermione dejaría de ser la ****_sabelotodo,_**** algun día Ron dejaría de ser ****_el gracioso. _****Le gustaba la sola idea de que todos cambiaran algún día para bien y estos días quedaran rememorados en su memoria y se pudieran sentar en el corredor, en medio de un grandioso campo y recordar todos estos viejos tiempos.**

**Pero de algo estaba seguro, Draco no iba a cambiar su forma de ser con él y era por eso que le gustaba. Hay un momento en que te sientes tan enamorado de una persona que a veces sientes una obsesión indescifrable por pensar en él o ella. Y eso era justamente lo que le pasaba ahora.**

**-Harry que haces aquí?-preguntó adormilado**

**-Venía a hacerte una propuesta, que te parece si vemos una película, ya le pedí a Hermione que si me podía mandar alguna mediante lechuza y ella me dijo que si, solo esperaba que tu quisieras.**

**-Que película, no quiero ver alguna chorrada como Kitty y los cuarenta ladrones, o Yu-Gi-Oh The Movie, o alguna otra estupidez de las que se te vaya a ocurrir.**

**-Nop, es una de las que le gusta a Hermione.**

**-Ah, claro, peor…y dime de que estamos hablando ahora, de ****_Visita a Barney en tontolandia_**** o ****_Los_****_101 teletubbies._**

**- No es una que se llama ****_El Titanic,_**** nunca he oido hablar de ella pero según me han dicho es muy buena. Según me dijeron es para verla con alguien que te hayas llevado mal y solo tiene comedia.**

**- Quien te dijo eso?**

**- Hermione con Pansy y por aparte Ron con Zabini. No creo que sea mentira o si?**

**- No, talvez no, mi mamá siempre que la veía salía con un paño en la nariz, talvez lloraba de tanta risa…-lo pensó por un momento-no, no quiero verla**

**- Pero porque, debe ser interesente**

**- No quiero ver alguna idiotez que tenga que ver contigo, bastante malo es estar aquí como para tambien compartir mi valioso tiempo contigo**

**- Mmm- dijo un poco dolido- bueno, esta bien, me salgo- y se dirigió a su habitación**

**Draco, praticamente corrió detrás del pelinegro, no esperaba esa reacción..**

**- Era mentira, es mas- se acomodo- voy a verla contigo, en realidad no hay nada mejor que hacer!!**

**- Esta bien- Harry sonrio y Draco se hizo preguntarse ¿Por qué habia cambiado de opinión?**

**Acomodaron la T.V. en el cuarto de Draco y acomodaron las distintas cobijas en la cama, de tal forma que quedó dividida. Mientras esperaban por el paquete, el cual llegaba aproximadamente en cuatro horas, ya que debía esperar a que terminase la clase de ChiFlitwick y todas las demás, se habían dispuesto a poner un poco de música salsa…**

**Entonces, mientras Draco lavaba los platos y hacía movimientos con las caderas, pareciendo una licuadora a toda máquina, Harry veía las ridiculeces que hacía el rubio y miraba disimuladamente el trasero de este, afirmando que se veía como el quería, eso si, lo aceptaba después de haberse golpeado cientos de veces la cabeza.**

**Llego un momento en que Harry se sentía solo, ya que limpiar no era divertido, pero con un poco de música sobre sus venas, talvez todo cambiaría. Se dispuso a limpiar los rincones los cuales no había visto en díez días, ya que ayer y anteayer no contaban…uno no lo recordaba y el otro lo había pasado en su sala común.**

**Agachandose en cada nuevo lugar, exponía sus mas deseados atributos, los cuales el rubio se tomaba la molestia de admirar pero el despistado peli-negro no notaba. Y entre una canción y otra ya llevaban tres horas, que harían en una estúpida hora…**

**El peli-negro se dirigió a tomar una ducha, ya que sentía que sudaba a chorros y esta noche ****_verían una película de comedia. _****Se dirigio a su cuarto y busco la ropa, pero en ese momento el rubio sugirió una mejor idea.**

**- Acabo de encontrar una manguera- tarareo el rubio inocente**

**-Y?- respondio el ojiverde sin siquiera imaginarse la idea q empezaba a formularse en la mente del rubio- Piensas lavar algo?**

**- Creo que si...**

**Un chorro de agua de dio de lleno en la cara, la camisa que antes había estado seca se encontraba completamente mojada. Su cabello se pegaba a su frente y sus ojos verdes… brillaban con maldad.**

**- Me las vas a pagar… **

**Agarro un poco de shampoo y se lo unto en el cabello al rubio. El rubio solto la manguera, la cual fue tomada por el pelinegro y ahora fue su turno, solo que esta vez lo que mojo fue el pantalón del chico quien dejaba ver la… enorme… satisfación en su cara (N/A:Ah malpensados!!)**

**- Ay mis ojitos!!- se quejo el rubio, cosa que descontrolo al ojiverde.**

**- Ríndete Malfoy…**

**Por un momento pensó que había ganado, por un momento… **

**El rubio tomo a Harry del pie y no tuvo en cuenta que al resbalarse caería encima suyo. O talvez si lo tuvo en cuenta, pero no resistió saber hasta donde iba a llegar.**

**- Que dices Potter te diviertes?- su cara se encontraba a centímetros de la suya y su respiración le daba en su oido, era muy excitante**

**- Claro Malfoy, no sabes que divertido se ****_siente_**** estar debajo de ti…- su voz sonaba casi sensual, como invitandolo a jugar un nuevo juego**

**- Te sientes comodo- la maldad de su voz sonaba como inocencia y deseo a la vez**

**- Anda Malfoy… admitelo- sabía que el rubio entendería perfectamente sus palabras**

**-Que debe admitir el señor Malfoy- la profesora McGonagall entro en ese momento y encontro el desorden que los chicos habían hecho- Es acaso esto una mas de sus peleas?**

**- No profesora- dijo el pelinegro intimidado- estabamos jugando un poco, es que estamos esperando una peliculas**

**- Es cierto eso señor Malfoy?**

**- Si- respondio con desden, estuvieron a punto de…**

**-Bueno esta bien, de todas maneras la película no va a poder ser. Les tengo un trabajo…**

**--**

**- Que agotador!!- exclamo el rubio mientras se sentaba en el sofá- estupida arpía, como se le ocurre hacernos buscar escregrutos… aquí!!**

**- Se te olvida acaso que es que estamos castigados?**

**Los dos actuaban como si no hubiera pasado nada, el solo recordarlo hacia que se pusiera rojo. Estuvieron a punto de cometer una estupidez, pero al menos serian felices no? Al menos uno de los dos… o hasta los dos.**

**- No pero ya teníamos algo que hacer- el rubio miró por segunda vez consecutiva las cajas que se encontraban encima de la pequeña mesa- que dices, las vemos?**

**Eran alrededor de las once de la noche y se encontraban cansados.**

**- No es muy tarde?-pregunto el pelinegro**

**- Bueno esta bien, las veremos mañana- se disponía caminar a su cuarto cuando el sonido del televisor llegó a sus oidos- que haces!?- exclamo el rubio**

**-Trae las cobijas que yo haré bocadillos, merecemos un premio por buscar los escrugrutos!!**

**--**

**Harry se había dormido primero y descansaba en su pecho. Su respiración era tranquila y estaba abrazandolo por el frío que tenía… claro, inconcentemente…**

**El sonido de fondo de la peicula, había creado un ambiente perfecto que llevo a Draco a pensar sobre lo que verdaderamente había estado evitando.**

**Que pasa con Harry?, que paso hoy?, que estoy sintiendo por Harry?...**

**Y antes de poder contestar sus propias preguntas y evitando saber las respuestas viajo al mundo de Morfeo a encontrar pequeñas soluciones…**

**CONTINUARA..**

**PERDON, EL COLEGIO SE HA COMPLICADO UN POCO!!**

**sE aCePtAn ReViEwS dE cUaLqUiEr TiPo…**


	14. Dia 13

**·´¯`·­» ***Día 13* **«­·´¯`·**

Autora: Espero que les gusta esta historia y que me dejen algun review…

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J. lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro…

Se levanto rapidamente notando la posición en la que había dormido con el ojigris. Dispuesto a dejarlo domir un poco más le puso ambas cobijas al chico y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Ya estando en su cuarto, se dio cuenta que una lechuza tocaba insistentemente su ventana. Era Hedwig, tan blanca como siempre, traía un paquete pesado, con unas inscripciones extrañas en su interior. Si no estaba equivocado era de una tienda que había frecuentado últimamente y había cambiado un poco su moda.

Le hizo el espacio suficiente a Hedwig para que entrara y puso a un lado el paquete que había estado esperando con ansias, pero al ser del mundo muggles, por obvias razones, pasarlo al mundo mágico debió haber sido un martirio. No recordaba como se llamaba la tienda pero a decir verdad, iba cada vez que se encontraba en problemas, la música que ponían era simplemente para liberar su furia.

Si… se trataba de rock, y lo que el paquete contenía era un piercing plateado de picos para la ceja, una camisa a rayas negras con rojo con una calavera al costado derecho, unos pantalones negros desgastados y unas converse negras. El atuendo perfecto si eres punk.

La verdad que la sociedad en estos días se esta volviendo un asco, y para empezar a revelarte contra ella, no hay nada mejor que cambiar tu personalidad. El atuendo es una parte importante, sin embargo lo que cuenta es la actitud. Ya que hace unos pocos días estaba empezando a aceptar su sexualidad, porque no empezar a romper toda clase de reglas, al menos él era muy bueno con eso.

Su cantante favorita se había vuelto Amy Lee, la cantante de Evanescenses, un grupo bastante popular.

Ok, ese trauma talvez lo había tenido al pasar junto a muchos problemas, muchas contrariedades, o simplemente observar detenidamente a su némesis. Ese rubio nunca pasaba de negro a gris, excepto una vez que creyó haberlo visto con algo verde. Lo cual para ser sincero, le caía bastante bien.

Llevaba bastante rato pensando, y escribiendo lo mismo en el diario, el cual lo había sacado distraídamente.

_Draco Malfoy._

Era lo único leíble en esa hoja, aparte de alguno que otro pensamiento sin importancia…

Para evitar ese momento tan… dramático y no empezar a hacerse esas preguntas tan incomodas de _porque_, comenzó a vestirse lentamente. Saco cuanto pudo de la bolsa, al final le habían echado unas cuantas pulseras y anillos negros, los cuales combinaban perfectamente con su vestimenta.

Al final de esas dos horas se vio completamente satisfecho en la ventana, ya que no tenía espejo, y la imagen que le devolvió, fue la de un chico bastante apuesto. Cuando salió de su cuarto, Draco se encontraba en el sillón con la cabeza gacha y un poco pálido. Casi parecía que se iba a desmayar.

-Harry, necesito comer y estuve esperando a que te alistaras pacientemente. Podrías ayudarme a…- se quedo con la boca abierta

La verdad era que estaba con un poco de hambre, pero estaba tan entretenido que no se había dado cuenta… porque Draco tiene esa cara?

-Que paso?, parece que estas viendo un muerto…

-Que te pasó?- se encontraba un poco desilusionado. Al rato entendio a que se refería el rubio

- Ah- dio la vuelta para que el rubio mirara con claridad su nueva moda-Cambie un poco mi estilo, como se ve?- ok, no debio haber preguntado, Draco le diria algo hiriente y terminarian…

- Te ves bien…

_Peleando…(muchos puntos suspensivos despues) 3, 2, 1… _Draco dijo: _Te ves bien_

- Oye te parece si cocinamos algo- dijo todavía embobado y algo molesto por su comentario, pero iba a arreglarlo- Tengo hambre y no puedo esperar a que un idiota como tú, le de la regalada gana, de esperarse tres horas, a que su cerebro se de cuenta, que son las diez en punto y mi estomago necesita alimentarse.

_(T.T bastante bueno para ser cierto)_

- Y que me viste cara de cocinero o algo por el estilo?- se estaba comenzando a enfadar y no permitiría que ese Malfoy hiriera su orgullo- es bastante obvio que estamos sin magia, y por consiguiente habrías muerto sin mí- le lastimaba tanto sentirse _únicamente_ como su sirviente- pero _no toda una vida_ vas a depender de mí. Y en realidad no me importaría quedarme sin desayunar hoy, solo para ver como me ruegas por un poco de alimento.

-Que tan seguro estas de que hare todas esas cosas- tenía una sonrisa de superioridad lo cual negaba todas esas posibilidades

- No lo se, pero algún día pasaras por eso y me encantaría estar presente ese día-su furia se convertía en tristeza, porque tenía que ser tan frio, porque esto pasaba de esta forma?

- Entonces prefiero morir, antes que humillarme ante ti, ja- dijo burlescamente- un Malfoy no se humilla ante nadie y menos ante_ Harry Potter-_lo vió de arriba abajo con el objetivo de intimidarlo- Me diste asco. Será porque no tienes padres por lo que me siento superior.- Porque digo todo esto- Eres una persona que no vale la pena ni siquiera para...- callo al ver la lagrima que brotaba tricionera de ese pozo verde.

- No digas nada.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, salió lo más rapido que pudo, tirando con furia la puerta, estaba furioso con Draco por haberle dicho aquellas cosas, pero tambien estaba furioso consigo mismo por haberle reclamado tanto. Sus ojos se encontraban inundado por lagrimas que no quería derramar, pero estaba seguro que de un pronto a otro todas saldría incontrolables. No dejo que el rubio mirara su expresión y corrio hasta un lugar muy lejos y desconocido.

Y gritó.

Se sentía tan furioso y a la vez tan triste, que dejo que en medio de su furia y gritos, salieran tambien sus lagrimas. Porque siempre soñamos con la persona menos indicada?. Nunca pensó que ese rubio lo odiara de tal manera y ahora se sentía estúpido.

_----------_

_Estupido… _era lo único que pasaba que pasaba por su mente, su intención no era lastimarlo, pero de un pronto a otro se descontrolo y todo salio combinando a la perfección con el odio y resentimiento que le guardaba a su familia, a sus amigos y al final se dio cuenta que todo el mundo tenía la culpa de lo que él era ahora. Que hubiera pasado si solo hubiera hecho su comida por si mismo…

_______

La furia emanaba de sus poros, ese idiota le había dicho cuanto quería y él no se pudo defender correctamente. No sabía hacia donde iba, lo único que pasaba por su mente era su desilusión…

Al enamorarse de ese rubio supo que habrían consecuencias de por medio, aunque en realidad nunca se imagino el grado. Y ahora se daba cuenta de lo importante que era ese rubio en su vida… y como le dolían sus palabras…

_________

Cierto… se sentía como un idiota… todo a su alrededor le recordaba a él… quería entrar a su cuarto, arrepentirse y llorar por su idiotez…

Entro y en un rincón, encontró el Diario de Harry Potter… Lo leía o no?

-------

Harry Potter no apareció hasta el día siguiente…

CONTINUARA..


	15. Dia 14 y 15 Primera Parte

**·´¯`· » ***Día 14 y 15* **« ·´¯`·**

**Autora: Siempre en esta parte pongo los mismo!! Bueno, una vez mas espero que les guste y que les agrade este final tan sangriento!!!... jaja, bueno no es sangriento!!!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J. lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro…Bueno, podría pelear talvez por super Draco!!!

**·´¯`· » ***Día 14 y 15* **« ·´¯`· ****(Primera Parte)**

_Que problema es darse cuenta que estamos enamorados de alguien y no lo aceptamos. Por el simple hecho de que sea del mismo sexo es ya un problema que tu familia no puede aceptar. El negarse tantas veces ese sentimiento, más bien corrobora y hasta empeora la situación. El tratar de buscar la solución ignorandolo, solo hace que nos lastimemos y hasta lastimemos a quien no tiene la culpa de nuestro propio error…_

12:08 a.m.

Estupida pelea, estupida, estupida y estupida… Me pica todo, algún bicho estupido me ha de haber picado y yo aquí ciertamente _no_ tranquilo porque me duele todo el cuerpo de la pésima posición en que estoy, me duele la cabeza por la maldita piedra que la esta _casi_ perforando, me duele la espalda por el hueco en el que me _acomode,_ me duele hasta el pelo si puedo ser sincero.

12:53 a.m.

Me voy a seguir quejando hasta que alguna mejor idea cruce por mi cabeza, tengo frío, tengo hambre, mis pies están entumidos, tengo hambre, me duele la nuca, tengo hambre, me podría resfriar y creo que todo eso es lo único que me puede pasar en este lugar inmundo… ah, falta una cosa… _tengo mucha hambre!_

1:27 a.m.

Solo falta un día para que su _no _martirio terminara, no había planeado estar enojado tanto tiempo con ese chico. Además era injusto que Draco durmiera placidamente, mientras que el seguía en un estupido hueco congelándose del enorme frío que hacía justamente a esa hora. No podía pegar los ojos ya que no se sentía seguro en un lugar como ese, olía a animal muerto y no quería revisar si sus suposiciones eran correctas…

2:45 a.m.

Si suponía bien hacía alrededor de solo 20 minutos máximo había dormido, y aunque en realidad había dormido poco mas de una hora, sentía como si en realidad no hubiera dormido nada. Ahora seguro su nariz se había acostumbrado al olor y ya no era tan pesado, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía ver que en la cueva se encontraba un pequeño bulto invertido, talvez algún tipo de murciélago.

3:15

Después de cierto tiempo se empezó a cuestionar sobre esta situación tan estupida, ya había estornudado varias veces y sentía que en poco tiempo iba a tomar un resfriado que se lamentaría seriamente.

4:26

Despertó nuevamente con una intriga que afloro de pronto en su mente. Ahora que se acordaba, cuando salió no había cerrado su cuarto y no había guardado el diario, pero bueno, no creía que Draco entrara…

O sí?…

_Puede entrar…_

Puede entrar?...

_Va a entrar y lo va a ver…_

No eso es imposible…-negó a su voz interna

_Lo leerá…_

No lo leerá…- mascullo

_Y si lo hace?..._

No va a leerlo, no va e leerlo, no va a…

_Ya lo leyó…_

Lo leyó ya?, no puede ser…- se pregunto su reacción

_Ya lo leyó y se avergüenza de ti, le das asco…_

Porque?...

Se levantó rapidamente y dirigió sus pasos lo más rapido que pudo a la salida de la cueva. Su ropa estaba un poco manchada pero aun así no se detuvo y camino con paso lento a la cabaña, entre sus cavilaciones pensó en lo que diría si Draco preguntaba que porque había estado tanto tiempo fuera de la casa, el avergonzado bajaría la cabeza y le enseñaría su carita de perro regañado y le diría, perdon por preocuparte y Draco correría con los brazos abiertos y lo recibiría con un abrazo…

…_ajá… ni en sus mejores sueños…_

5:02 a.m.

No se supone que la luz de la cabaña estaría encendida… no se supone que la luz del cuarto estaría encendida… de _mi_ cuarto, corrijo…

-Draco, podrías abrir la puerta?- Harry toco la puerta preocupado pero al parecer entre las ideas por hacer del rubio, abrir la puerta no se encontraba entre ellas.- Por favor abre, aquí afuera hace mucho frío y tengo sueño- Prosiguió el peli-negro, actuando como que si ninguna de esas ideas hubiera pasado en realidad, pero después de cierto tiempo comenzó a preocuparse.

Intentó tocar unas cuantas veces más, pero cuando se planteó seguir, la puerta estaba ya entreabierta. Pero no vio al responsable de tal acto.

El rubio entreabrió la puerta con miedo y pena a la vez… Sentía que el color rojo invadía sus mejillas. Si era cierto, muchas chicas se le habían declarado, pero decian frases netamente superficiales. Pero esto… o había sido el plan más ingenioso, o la liberación de los sentimientos de una mente que buscaba algo que, los más seguro,_ le sería imposible._

Las frases que, tanto el dueño como a él mismo, habían considerado más importantes, daban vueltas como torbellino en su memoria y reflexiono como nunca antes lo había hecho, sobre lo que le estaba costando tanto trabajo aceptar.

Es cierto, ya una vez en son de broma había sugerido a sus padres que qué harían en caso de que de un momento a otro decidiera publicar que en realidad es homosexual.

La respuesta era más que obvia, pero no penso que tan graves serían sus respuestas.

Su padre se asusto mucho y lo golpeo en su mejilla, dejando salir de ella un hilo de sangre. Tirándole al suelo le dijo que en el momento que hiciera eso, sería exiliado de su familia, sería la vergüenza más grande y no le importaría decir que en realidad nunca tuvo un hijo. La decepción y el rencor estaban marcadas en sus expresiones, aunque no entendió el motivo de ese rencor tan raro si era solo una propuesta.

Su madre, contraria a las acciones bruscas de su padre, dijo que mientras fuera Draco Malfoy y siguiera siendo su mayor orgullo no importaba su preferencia…

_Que superficial…_

Me senti como basura… mi madre me dio palabras que me apoyaban, pero unicamente eran _solo palabras_. Sus ojos mostraban miedo y supe que si yo tomaba esa decisión haría lo mismo que mi padre…

Pero eso ya no le interesaba pues su familia era solo pantalla y en este momento, un hombre, con frases que demostraban sus verdaderos sentimientos, empezaban a ahondar en su recuerdo…

_Esto es para ti Draco, espero que no lo leas… y así no me repudies_

_No se que siento al verte_

_Al descubrir una mirada en mis ojos, latente_

_Viaja por mis mejillas_

_Como si un choque electrico_

_Esperase a esto, paciente_

Abrió con un poco de duda la puerta y no se atrevió a reparar en el peli-negro que lo buscaba con la mirada, únicamente caminó lento a su cuarto sin mirar atrás ni un solo momento. Suavemente cerró la puerta y con sutileza cerró con llave. Miles de frases inconexas reparaban en cada uno de sus pensamientos y no puedo definir ninguna.

_Una sombra rodea tus ojos_

_La maldad que veo en ti_

_No se compara a lo que siento_

_Porque representa algo que nunca entendí_

En serio había sido tan malo con ese chico??Que pasaría ahora??

_Tengo miedo…_

Apenas vio la manera absurda con la que se comportaba el rubio, se movió como si su mundo se hubiese derrumbado hacia su cuarto y ahí encontró la respuesta a sus miedos, su diario había sido leído…

Podía haberlo leído todo el colegio sin que le diera la más mínima importancia, pero no él…

La cama desacomodada mostraba que alguien muy cómodamente se había sentado a disfrutar de semejante humillación. Sus páginas entreabiertas mostraban cada una de las partes a las que más había puesto atención y precisamente a las que les había dedicado mas tiempo y mas esmero… Sus sentimientos habían salido a flote y no era para menos… Se sentía avergonzado y el oji-gris no había dicho nada apenas lo vio entrar, simplemente igual que él se había dirigido a su propio cuarto. Pero necesitaba hablar con el, aunque ninguno de los dos querían pues necesitaban pensar.

No quería que lo odiara así que iba a planear cuidadosamente lo que diría. Pero no quería hablar de esto. _Quería llorar,si… quería llorar._

No tenía que haberlo leído, no tenía que haberlo leído, no tenía que haberlo leído…

Sentía que si pudiera devolverse en el tiempo, lo haría y hubiera quitado ese diario de su vista para no tentarse a leerlo… Pero _no_ quería, queriá leerlo…

Ahora sentía que si tuviera el poder para devolver el tiempo, se devolvería miles de veces, pero en ninguna ocasión quitaría ese diario de ahí.Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que en realidad quería?

No sabía si sentirse feliz por saberlo; decepcionado, porque no fuera el mismo Harry quien se lo dijera; deprimido, por el futuro incierto que había de por medio; miles de emociones podían ser parte de aquella confusión absurda…

Claro que estaba feliz… pero en medio de ese torrente de emociones no era lo principal…

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you__…  
_

La sola melodía de una canción romantica resonaba en su mente, a que se refería cuando se fuera?, será acaso alguna vez en años anteriores, por ejemplo la vez en que con su mama escapo para no ser asesinados… Cuando voy a dar vueltas con mis_ amigos_ por el colegio. Aunque bueno, cualquiera sabe que a mi no me buscan, si no es por interes… ya sea porque les gusto o porque quieren acaparar fama estando conmigo.

Es que de cualquier manera hay que ser realista, soy uno de los chicos mas populares del colegio y eso me encanta, y a mis admiradoras tambien. El único que en realidad lo considero un amigo es a Blaise, y aunque corrieron rumores de que se suponía que era gay y quien le gustaba era yo, yo se que eso en su momento fue verdad y por eso me llamaba tanto la atención estando con él… Porque aunque yo no sentía lo mismo por el, quería ver si así como el se había aventurado a ese mundo, yo en algun momento tambien podía pertenecer a él.

Antes de que él mismo supiera que alguien le gustaba, yo lo sabía, pero aunque se avergonzara yo lo apoyaba…

--Flash Back--

_Recuerdo una vez que salimos y nos emborrachamos, o bueno, casi lo emborraché. Fuimos a algun bar de ambiente, de lujo obviamente, y conocimos dos chicos atractivos… Diego y Andrés, creo que se llamaban… Yo por experimentar me quede hablando con ellos para pasarla bien. Uno estaba clavado conmigo, pero el otro… sus ojos brillaban de lujuria por Blaise._

_En mi caso, puedo decir que no estaba muy seguro, pero sentí la necesidad de experimentar algo distinto… talvez por los tragos o talvez por instinto, pero quedó en eso… necesidad y nada más._

_Andrés por su parte se llevo a Blaise a bailar. Sus cuerpos compactaban como si fueran uno solo al ritmo de esa musica tan pegajosa y Blaise se divertía, claro que solo para pasar un rato agradable… y ahí fue donde compartió su primer y único beso con el chico. Cuando Blaise volvio se veía muy asustado, yo lo vi tan normal que no entendi la razon de su comportamiento. Talvez fue que se sintió mal._

_Andres llegó después, justo me hizo una mirada cuestionante acerca del lugar en el que se encontraba mi amigo, y yo, para alejarlo un poco de la confusión de su mente y que pensara sobre lo que sentía, lo había mandado a traer unos refrescos. Cuando regreso, Andres le sonrió tiernamente, pero Blaise huía de su mirada._

_Sentí que era tiempo de irnos porque el ambiente era muy incomodo, Diego trato de pasar un momento agradable conmigo, pero antes de que yo se lo dijera, el sentía que entre nosotros no había quimica…_

_Pero como?... cuatros chicos guapos, que llamaban la atención de cuantos pasaban por ahí, con sus modales, miradas y vestimentas… y no tenían quimica?…_

_Fácil… Diego y yo solo estabamos tratando de que Andres y Blaise se soltaran, era fácil de notar. Si pasaba algo entre nosotros era de más y sin importancia._

_Para nosotros la primera vez que haciamos estoy y nos sentiamos cohibidos… Para ellos, la tercera vez y sentían ya un poco de confianza._

_Intercambiamos numeros, e intentamos fijar un lugar para la próxima vez que nos viéramos. Diego trato de darme un beso, pero lo único que logro fue darmelo en la mejilla, ya que yo mismo quite la cara. Blaise dio un simple adiós y corrió hacia la salida, esperandome ansioso. Me disculpe por la actitud de mi amigo y salí lentamente… Porque ok ok… si no me caí de la borrachera fue unicamente porque estaba agarrandome tan fuerte de la mesa que parecia que se me iba a ir, igual y yo no estaba tan tomado como para caerme, pero de que estaba mareado, lo estaba… oh, pero lo que mas me emocionaba era que pasaría la proxima vez?_

_Proxima, proxima… Lejana palabra… _

_Apenas llegamos a nuestras habitaciones, recuerdo perfectamente que Blaise se acostó en su cama dandome la espalda y empezo a sollozar. Entre tanto me contó que mientras estaba con Andres se sintió querido, protegido, como si fuesen a ser la pareja perfecta y tenía mucho miedo de sentir eso. _

_Intente tranquilizarlo pero ya llorando me pidió, casi de rodillas, que hiciera algo por no sentir aquello, que si podía devolver el tiempo que no lo llevara allá.._

_Sentí culpa, ya que fui yo quien lo llevó…_

_Agarré mi varita y la culpa hizo que yo tomara la peor decisión, le borré la memoria…_

End Flash Back

Entonces, era eso lo que se sentía estar enamorado de otro hombre… porque si era así yo no quería sentir eso…

Harry se acostó devastado en su cama, lloro por un rato pero el cansancio fue demasiado así que durmió tratando de olvidar ese suceso.

Draco ya no le oía, que había pasado con él? Se fijo por un momento en la cocina y esta se encontraba desierta, el baño abierto y la unica puerta que quedaba era la habitación del chico.

La puerta se encontraba semi-abierta asi que se asomo. Era obvio que estaba cansado, había pasado la noche fuera. Entro para verlo dormir y se sento en una silla de espaldas a él.

No quería verlo, pero a la vez si.

Quien diría que en algun momento iban a ser amigos, el podría esperar convivir con muggles en un momento determinado y de demasiada necesidad. Consideró la posibilidad de talvez llegar a hacerse amigo ese chico de Gryffindor que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer. Pero nunca espero que ese chico a quien en este momento le estaba tocando el cabello, iba a estar enamorado

De un momento a otro empezaron a pasar frente a sí las miles de veces que pelearon. Había sido fascinante ver las lagrimas surcar sus ojos, defender a sus amiguitos tarados, esa comadreja y esa sangre-sucia habían estado tanto tiempo con él, que si lo pensaba bien era solamente por celos. Nunca penso que se iba a divertir tanto con solo verlo sufrir y nunca, hasta ahora, había visto que lo otro que sentía tambien era dolor pero no entendió.

Pero era su propio dolor…

Sus amigos era mejores de lo que él mismo pudo haber sido, para él rubio su única prioridad era él mismo; pero para él peli-negro su prioridad eran sus amigos.

Tan nemesis eran? Entonces porque le gustaba precisamente él?

De todas las malditas cosas que estaban siempre junto a él, nunca pensó que la única cosa constante siempre era su peor pesadilla… ese chico que aun a sus espaldas seguia sufriendo

- Harry, tienes toda una comunidad detrás tuya, las mejores chicas, las mejores familias, amigos… todo. Porque a mi?- su mano seguia acariciándole cabello del chico sin darse cuenta, sabiendo que no iba a haber respuesta alguna, ya que dormido al menos se hacía las preguntas sin tener que esuchar las respuestas.

Esperó un _no gracias_, un _no siento lo mismo por ti,_ cualquier cosa pero no le paso por la mente un_ Porque a mi?._Agarro la mano del rubio, mientras se levantaba semi-dormido pero la solto inmediatamente.

-No se, es lo que siento, yo no lo elegí. Y aun si tuviera la oportunidad de elegir no lo cambiaría…

Ese chico estaba despierto? Pero cuanto tiempo había estado pensando…??

Continuara…

Ya termine esta historia me falta unicamente un ultimo cap y todavía no se si hacerle algo mas!!! Les juro que lo termino para ustedes!!!

Porfa reviews!!!


	16. Dia 14 y 15 Segunda Parte y FINAL!

**·´¯`· » ***Día 14 y 15* **« ·´¯`·**

**Autora: Siempre en esta parte pongo los mismo!! Bueno, una vez más espero que les guste y que les agrade este final tan sangriento!!!... jaja, bueno no es sangriento!!!**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J. lo mío es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro…Bueno, podría pelear talvez por súper Draco!!!

**·´¯`· » ***Día 14 y 15* **« ·´¯`· ****(Segunda y última Parte)**

_Los humanos somos raramente divertidos. Talvez haya alguien como yo?. Me gusta que anden detrás de mí, me encanta. Ni vuelvo a verlos(as) y me siento más que ellos. Que coman de mi palma._

_Pero si no tienen algo que me atraiga, no me interesa lo que hagan en su pequeño desperdicio de vida y me empiezan a dar asco._

_Obviamente no van a estar tras de mi toda su vida, pero en el momento en que les dejo de atraer, me empiezan a llamar la atención pues no quiero que se vayan_.

_Aunque algunas veces es tan divertido ilusionar a la gente_

- Harry, tienes toda una comunidad detrás de ti, las mejores chicas, las mejores familias, amigos… todo. Porque a mi?- su mano seguía acariciándole cabello del chico sin darse cuenta, sabiendo que no iba a haber respuesta alguna, ya que dormido al menos se hacía las preguntas sin tener que escuchar las respuestas.

Esperó un _no gracias_, un _no siento lo mismo por ti,_ cualquier cosa pero no le paso por la mente un_ Porque a mi?._Agarro la mano del rubio, mientras se levantaba semi-dormido pero la soltó inmediatamente.

-No se, es lo que siento, yo no lo elegí. Y aun si tuviera la oportunidad de elegir no lo cambiaría…

Ese chico estaba despierto? Pero cuanto tiempo había estado pensando, instintivamente alejó su mano del chico dispuesto a salir pero algo lo detuvo. Una mano le sostenía la camisa.

-No es necesario que te quedes, si no quieres. Quiero que sepas que aunque yo te….- se rasco la nuca- no importa, te voy a dejar en paz- le soltó la camisa.

Lo único que Draco necesitaba para cambiar su opinión era que Harry le dijera que lo amaba. Era eso tanto pedir?

-Entonces? Que quieres que haga?- el rubio ahora si estaba enojado…

* * *

_En alguna parte del colegio…_

En medio de una clase, una conversación un poco inapropiada se estaba dando a lugar…

-Les parece si hacemos una orgía?- una chica susurraba a su compañero de clases

-Si claro dos mujeres y dos hombres?- se rasco la cabeza- Blaise no estaría de acuerdo… creo

- Pansy…- llamó a su chica- Pansy… - no me oye acaso?- PANSY!!!-grito Hermione a media clase siendo observada penetrantemente por todos los compañeros del aula

- Señorita Granger, espero que sea urgente lo que ocupa porque esta distrayendo a mis alumnos- dijo McGonagall irritada

- En realidad, es… solo… que… que….(quiero pedirle sexo desenfrenado!!) que se le cayo… la pluma- se sentó

- Pero no hay ninguna pluma- dijo la chica inocentemente con una sonrisa perspicaz

-Claro que si hay…(Pansy ayúdame!!!)- dijo la castaña ya sudando

-Estas completamente equivocada, solo tengo una..- los ojos de esta chica sonríen aunque su cara no

-Perdone maestra es que yo la levante porque en realidad es mía- Hablo Zabinni astutamente

- Muy bien sigamos con la clase entonces. Cuando una planta…

-Gracias Zabinni, bueno creo que es una idea loca pero… estamos planeando hacer una orgía que les parece la idea?

La mente de Pansy y Blaise había sido corrompida…

* * *

-Entonces que?- Algo no encajaba, le estaba diciendo que lo dejaría en paz, que el no iba a existir y le decía eso? Eso se supone que es lo que quiere!

-Entonces para que me dijiste todo eso si no eres capaz de decírmelo a la cara?

-Yo no te lo dije, tu lo leíste. Y para que quieres saberlo si no sirve de nada?... oh bueno si para que me humilles

-Eres un idiota- le golpeo la cara con la mano abierta-Tu no sabes que siento yo y no quieres tratar de averiguarlo?

-Que yo te… ame no te da derecho a…

Antes de darse cuenta su boca había sido atrapada por los labios del rubio y el no había reaccionado aún a ese beso.

-Perdón…-el rubio se sonrojo y se separó bruscamente- tu no estas preparado y es obvio que yo tampoco-dispuesto a salir se dio media vuelta pero el oji-verde fue más rápido y lo abrazo por la espalda

-Pero entonces… quieres intentarlo?

Soltó el pomo de la puerta y se hundió de nuevo en su boca. Draco no estaba acostumbrado a la intromisión y se quedo perplejo, sin embargo pronto se acostumbró. Esta vez los dos tenían una lucha entre sus lenguas. El rubio acariciaba el suave cabello del peli-negro, mientras el otro no encontraba un lugar perfecto para acariciar, más que la cintura del rubio. Su beso cada segundo que pasaba se tornaba mas apasionado, su lenguas danzaban, su saliva pedía mas, unos segundos después su cuerpos habían logrado alcanzar el calor que no proporcionaba el lugar y ambos sintieron miedo al darse cuenta que debían avanzar.

-Harry, tengo miedo… - dijo draco sosteniendo entre sus manos la cabeza del moreno.

-Yo también Draco- mientras besaba dulcemente los labios del rubio.

Sus cuerpos se movían de manera desenfrenada, su beso nuevamente se hizo mas fuerte, sin dejar de lado los sentimientos de por medio, sus entrepiernas se rozaban. Mientras las manos del rubio se encontraban en el cabello del moreno, las manos de este último habían comenzado un tortuoso y lento camino que iba desde el cuello hasta la cintura, no siendo suficiente con sólo el roce, acaricio suavemente la entrepierna causando un doloroso gemido al rubio.

- Ahhh… harry… esto.. me gusta- contestó el rubio de manera entrecortada

La lengua del peli-negro lamía con deseo el cuello del oji-gris, su mano ya llevaba unos cuantos segundos en la entrepierna de este, acariciando con más fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba, sin embargo ya no eran caricias, se había convertido en otra cosa, subía y bajaba cada vez con más rapidez delineando sobre sus ropas, el miembro duro que se escondía, mientras tanto los gemidos habían subido de tono.

Los gemidos del rubio hacia que se producieran escalofríos el en moreno que lo excitaban, el rubio sabia que lo hacia al propio pues quería causar sensaciones mas fuertes en el moreno, y este finalmente lo consiguió.

Harry agarro al rubio y lo monto sobre sus caderas haciendo que el contacto entre sus entrepiernas se acentuara, provocando fuertes escalofríos en las espaldas de ambos. El rubio se concentro en la oreja del peli-negro, su punto débil, causando que sus cuerpos se restregaran el uno contra el otro.

La temperatura se incremento aún más, ambos tocaban cada centímetro de sus cuerpos para estimularse, el rubio con fuerza arranco la camisa del moreno, dejándola de lado, mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama, dejando ver un cuerpo bien formado y bronceado debido a su continuo entrenamiento de Quidditch. El rubio debido al tono de su piel se enrojeció un poco y se escondió tras su camisa, sin embargo el moreno lo noto…

-Que pasa Draco?- dijo el moreno preocupado ante la reacción del rubio

-Es que veras, soy un poco blanco y me da un poco de pena- dijo sonrojado evitando el contacto visual entre ambos.

-Draco no me importa tu color de piel, me importas tú- contesto el oji-verde repartiendo besos por toda su cara- me gustas y siempre me has gustado así como eres.

El moreno dijo esto y quito la camisa del oji-gris, repartiendo besos por todo el cuerpo de este y aunque de hecho su tono de piel era un poco pálido su cuerpo también se encontraba en perfecto estado lo cual provoco que el primero se detuviera para observar al chico que se encontraba frente a él, deleitándose con su expresión de placer. Entre beso y beso, bajo por su cuello y comenzó a lamer los pezones del rubio, haciendo que estos se pusieran duros, fue ahí cuando comenzó a bajar.

Si bien al principio Harry se encontraba sentado en la cama, luego de algunos minutos los dos encontraban de pie, y con gran agilidad, el moreno sentó al rubio. El oji-verde se hinco ante él y se preparo para quitarle el pantalón al otro chico, lo desabotono con rapidez y se encontró con un bóxer ajustado que dejaba ver el miembro latente de su dueño, el solo ver la cantidad de placer que le estaba produciendo al rubio, hizo que él mismo sintiera cierto dolor placentero en su entrepierna provocándose a si mismo un pequeño gemido.

- Me excita cuando gimes para mí- dijo el rubio sonriendo picadamente y llevando su mano a la entrepierna de Harry, únicamente subió su mano un poco para desabotonar el pantalón y mientras esperaba que este cayera metió su mano entre el bóxer del último causando que cerrara los ojos y se deleitara un poco.

- Todavía no es tiempo para mi, quiero hacer que lo disfrutes- Harry con un poco de costo saco la mano del rubio de su bóxer, para seguir con la tarea que se había encomendado a si mismo.

Con sus dientes bajo el bóxer del rubio encontrando el miembro erecto. Termino de sacar ese pedazo de tela que estorbaba y lo tiro a donde nadie pudiera recogerlo por el momento, agarro el miembro con una mano y lo lamió por encima. Draco hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y respiro muy fuerte, apoyo sus manos en la cama debido a que su cuerpo se encontraba temblando un poco ante el placer de que el peli-negro se lo hubiera metido completamente en su boca. Su cavidad caliente era muy cómoda y por alguna razón sabia mover muy bien la lengua. Pero ese seria un tema para más tarde…

- Harry si… sigues así… me voy a ve… venir- dijo draco con dificultad

-No, todavía no lo hagas

Aun con el bóxer puesto, agarro un poco de lubricante que se encontró por ahí y untó una generosa cantidad en sus manos. Draco para ese momento se encontraba un poco nervioso, pero aun así se dio la vuelta sobre la cama y abrió sus piernas. El moreno repartió besos sobre la espalda y el cuello del rubio para tratar de calmarlo, sin embargo algo lo hizo desistir.

-Harry tengo mucho miedo- se encontraba con una mirada nerviosa, casi llena de pánico

-Draco si no quieres podemos dejarlo- dijo harry con actitud comprensiva- jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras, o algo de lo que te arrepintieras- comenzó a buscar la ropa de ambos con la mirada, se levanto y le dio un beso en los labios al rubio.

Draco inmediatamente se levanto de la cama, abrazo por la espalda y obligo a Harry a que lo escuchara-Hazlo- dijo únicamente antes de darle un suave beso en los labios- confío en ti

De nuevo se puso en la cama esperando a que Harry continuara, esta vez con un poco de duda coloco su mano en la entrada- Estas seguro?- introdujo el primer dedo.

El rubio gimió de dolor- si hazlo- las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Lo que al principio era dolor unos segundos después se había convertido en placer. En un movimiento ágil revolvió su cuerpo con la intención de que Harry introdujera e incluso moviera más sus dedos.

Los gemidos del rubio aumentaron y Harry movía su dedo, introdujo un segundo y un tercer dedo, moviéndolos hacia fuera y hacia adentro para abrir mas espacio, repartió unos cuantos besos en la espalda del chico y se hinco mientras se colocaba frente a la espalda del chico para poder introducir su miembro.

Un empujón fue suficiente para que la cara del rubio se llenara de dolor- Draco te encuentras bien?- pregunto con un poco de miedo en su mirada.

Si… sigue por favor- introdujo más su miembro y comenzó a moverlo lentamente. Pronto los quejidos se convirtieron en gemidos llenos de placer lo que causo que Harry aumentara la velocidad.

Los cuerpos de los dos se encontraba sudorosos, unidos en uno solo, ambos gemían… Pronto Harry tomo el miembro el otro y comenzó a moverlo a lo largo de su extensión- No te vengas todavía- dijo antes de cambiar de posición.

Ahora Harry se encontraba sentado en la cama mientras Draco se sentaba sobre el y brincaba un poco sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Este seguía masturbando al rubio y si seguían así no iban a tardar mucho en venirse los dos. Dicho y hecho, ambos cuerpo se movían tan placenteramente que se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

Sudorosos y con sus caras llenas de satisfacción ambos se acostaron lado a lado en la cama. Harry acariciando la cara de Draco con dulzura.

-Fue mi primera vez- dijo Draco un poco avergonzado, evadiendo la mirada el Harry

-También la mía- contesto el otro- aunque no lo crea estaba muy nervioso porque no sabia que hacer, o si lo estaba haciendo mal, cuando te salieron lagrimas me preocupe mucho- dijo sin dejar de acariciar la cara y el cabello.

-No estaba llorando- dijo avergonzado- era sudor- mintió- y yo se que no era tu primera vez

-Jaja esta bien te creo- respondió juguetonamente, mientras tanto Draco se acurrucaba en su pecho-Como que no es mi primera vez? Claro que lo es!!- dijo harry contraído

- Y como te sabes esos movimientos?- recrimino el rubio aun en su pecho

- Es… que… llevaba tiempo…- comenzó a rascarse la nuca

- Llevabas tiempo haciéndolos-interrumpió el rubio- no es necesario que te burles de mi- se abrazo al cuerpo del moreno

- No.. no… es que llevaba tiempo… que quería… hacerlos…- tomo un respiro- con..tigo- respondió poniéndose completamente rojos los dos.

- Ohhh… así que Harry Potter es un pervertido??- una gota de sudor se resbalo por el cuello del moreno.

* * *

----- De nuevo en el colegio---

Ya era el último día de castigo de los dos jóvenes, como bien es sabido Draco, no había mandado ninguna señal, en torno al tema de que quería matar a Potter. Es más incluso podría jurar que ni siquiera había tenido una mala señal de parte de ambos… Y si se habían matado desde hacía algunos días?

- Profesora McGonagall creo que es momento de que vaya a recoger a los estudiantes Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter

- Creo que no es el momento apropiado -contesto- primero termine de dar sus clases Profesor Snape y yo le avisaré.

-Pero deben estar matándose- reclamo Snape en tono preocupado- mi sobrina y Potter no son necesariamente la combinación mas calmada del mundo.

-Bueno talvez tenga razón-meditó un poco- aunque para el hecho de haber estado dos semanas juntos creo que lo correcto sería que hubieran dejado le lado sus diferencias… Vaya a recogerlos… ya…

* * *

---- Mientras tanto en la cabaña---

Ambos se habían quedado acostados durante un buen rato acariciandose, repartiendo besos, sin embargo una duda invadió el corazón del rubio, era el último día que pasaban ahí metidos, que pasaría después?. Se levanto de la cama dispuesto a darse un baño, su rostro mostró una expresión fría y calculadora.

Harry sin entender esa actitud se quedó un rato acostado, esperando que el rubio le explicara eso que acababa de pasar de un momento para otro. Luego de al menos veinte minutos se dio cuenta que el rubio no saldría pronto así que prefirió ir a darse una ducha rápida y así alistar un poco de comida para los dos. Tomo una toalla y se dispuso a hablar solo un rato.

- na na na na- tarareando- neko-chan, neko-chan, neko-chan- modo rapido- na na na na- suspenso- neko-chan, neko-chan, neko-chan.(N/A: sii yo lo hago, algún problema ¬¬)- piku piku piku piku- suspenso- neko-chan, neko-chan, neko-chan- agarro un poco de shampoo y lo aplico sobre su cabello- que habrá pasado?, no entendí, espero que me explique…

Terminó de ducharse y salió únicamente con una toalla en su cintura, dispuesto a preparar algo de comer pues se encontraba hambriento. Para su sorpresa en la sala de estar se encontraba Snape charlando con Draco, las maletas de este se encontraban en la entrada de la cabaña. Algunos elfos domésticos se encontraban arreglando los cuartos de los ocupantes y acomodando la ropa en las respectivas maletas.

- Profesor Snape!- gritó Harry sobre saltado, la toalla cayó a sus pies. Un oportuno elfo domestico caminaba frente a Harry y se detuvo justo AHÍ… (N/A: mucho anime?)- Que hace usted aquí?

- Buenos días Potter- señalando la toalla en el suelo- veo que se alegra de verme- Draco simplemente lo ignoró.

- Jaja- rió nerviosamente y recogió la toalla colocandola nuevamente a donde pertenecía- Buenos días profesor, que esta pasando?

- Bueno, ya cumplieron su castigo, es hora de que cada uno se devulva a su torre y continúe como si nada de esto hubiera pasado…- las miradas de ambos se congelaron viendo hacía un punto en la nada

-Bueno si eso es todo- Draco se levanto de su asiento- con su permiso me retiro- caminó hacía la salida con un poco de dificultad y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

- Potter, recoge tus cosas, alístate y nos vamos-dijo como de costumbre con una mirada fría, pensando que él era la razón por la que su ahijado se comportaba de manera extraña.

Harry solo le tomo algunos minutos para mudarse y algunos otros para acomodar algunas cosillas que había dejado tiradas. Agarro su maleta y salió corriendo con el propósito de alcanzar a Draco, pero incluso por más que corrió no logró alcanzar al platinado y siguió su camino hacia la torre Gryffindor.

Sus amigos no se encontraban ahí por lo que dejo sus cosas y se fue a dar un paseo, en el camino se encontró con algunos chicos que le preguntaron sobre su traumante experiencia al estar con un Slytherine pero simplemente sonrió triste y siguió de largo.

Talvez se había equivocado, pero creyó haber estado seguro que cuando el y Draco estaban juntos habían sido sinceros, y sin embargo aquí estaba, con un nudo en la garganta y con Draco actuando de manera extraña. Talvez sólo había sido utilizado..

* * *

---- Unas horas después----

En el comedor siempre había algo delicioso que comer y le podría pedir algo sencillo a Dooby luego se dirigiría a la torre de astronomía y pasaría ahí el rato hasta la hora de dormir. Se sentó un rato en la mesa, unos cuantos chicos pasaban por ahí, otros se encontraban haciendo tareas. Nada importante, pero aún así se encontraba muy vacío, y eran las 6:30 pronto todo el mundo debería llegar. Su comida llegó a su asiento, justo como lo esperaba estaba caliente y con cuidado se la llevo levitando por el camino, de esa manera se evitaba un espectáculo por si salía del comedor a la hora de la cena.

Se sentó en la torre a admirar el paisaje, unos minutos después oyó unos pasos y Draco se encontraba ahí con el.

- Que haces aquí?- pregunto de manera fría el Slytherine.

Harry lo volvió a ver pero lo ignoro y siguió comiendo- Quieres que me vaya?- su vista se dirigia hacia ningun punto.

- Si- dijo el platinado de manera intensa y probando al peli-negro

- Esta bien- contesto el chico dispuesto a irse, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la salida

- Hagamos como que no paso nada..- dijo el rubio, viendo al moreno, esperando su reacción.

El moreno solo evito la mirada gris profunda para que así no viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos esmeraldas. Su intento no funciono y apenas cruzo la puerta salió corriendo.

- Harry espera!- Gritó el rubio desesperado y salió corriendo tras él.

En las afueras del castillo comenzó a desarrollarse una lluvia torrencial pero para ese momento ya no le importo que hubiera acabado de bañarse, el tiempo que le tomo en su cabello, las cremas, perfumes y demás…

Habían llegado a las afueras del castillo y Harry paró- Que haces siguiéndome?- contesto Harry enojado- Que no es suficiente que me haya ido? También aquí te estorbo?

Oh no… había metido la pata en grande- No es eso, tenemos que hablar.

-Bueno, tu tendrás que decirme cosas a mí, porque que yo sepa yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted.

- Usted? Que te pasa?

-No, que te pasa a ti, pensé que todo había sido sincero y de un momento a otro me doy cuenta que te escapas. Probablemente a contarle tus amiguitos que Harry Potter esta enamorado de ti. Burlas y bromas por todos lados. Eres un entupido, eso es lo que eres- se alejó caminando.

- Es que pensé que todo iba a cambiar cuando llegáramos al colegio- gritó el rubio con dolor en sus ojos.

Las lagrimas del Harry se confundían con la lluvia, de espalda al otro chico solo pudo decir- no me conoces…- camino mas lentamente

-Harry por favor… -rogó Draco- espera- Harry se detuvo- lo que pasa es que simplemente pensé que todo iba a cambiar justo cuando llegáramos aquí…

- Y no podías habérmelo dicho?

- Perdon Harry- corrio hacia su espalda y se abrazó a él- no llores que no lo soporto en ti, perdoname.

-Esta bien.

Mientras los dos chicos se fundían en un beso un par de miradas se escondían en la torre de astronomía.

-Les dije que solo necesitaban un empujoncito cierto?- dijo Hermione- el hechizo para la lluvia fue perfecto.

- Y eso que tiene que ver con que nosotros cuatro estemos aquí? Pregunto Zabinni dudoso.

- Agarralo Ron!!- grito Hermione- Lo prometido es deuda, hagámonos un sándwich…

La torre de astronomía estaba perdida

FIN

Finalmente lo termine!!! Gracias a todos los que me siguieron.. a quienes lo leen y no me dejan reviews a todos!!!

FINALMENTE TODO UN DIA DESCARGANDO ANIME, HABLANDO POR MSN Y PELEANDO CON MIS HERMANAS Y AUN ASI LO TERMINE…

GRACIAS A TODOS Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA n_n

reviewssss onegaiiiiiii


End file.
